Basil, détective privé 2: le fils de Basil
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Et oui! Une histoire de Basil, détective privé en français!  14ans ont passés et Olivia est de retour! Basil tombe immédiatement amoureux d'elle mais... une ombre vient assombrir le tableau: Ratigan est de retour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Basil, détective privé - le fils de Basil**_

_**Les personnages sont de Eve Titus et du film de Disney "Basil détective privé". Je me suis basé sur les fictions de "Basil, détective privé" et sur le film pour faire cette histoire!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notre histoire se passe à Londres. Elle débute un soir de septembre 1911, à Baker Street, au numéro 221. Juste sous l'appartement du grand détective des humains, le grand Sherlock Holmes, vit un autre détective. Un détective plus petit en taille mais grand en talent: le grand Basil de Baker Street, le plus grand détective du royaume des souris. Très perspicace, le jeune détective remarque chaque petit détail et en tire des conclusions souvent juste. Cette petite chose lui permet de faire de lui le plus grand des détectives. Avec son associer, le docteur David Quentin Dawson, le jeune homme de 36ans a résolu tellement d'affaires que le vieux docteur de 60ans a déjà remplit plusieurs cahiers avec ses notes et ses croquis. Un soir de septembre, alors que Dawson s'était absenté pour aller voir un patient, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Basil, qui jouait du violon pour passer le temps, se lève de son fauteuil et ouvre la porte. Il tombe nez-à-nez avec une ravissante demoiselle souris. Elle est brune, vêtue d'une robe et d'un manteau bleu avec un béret assorti et de grands yeux de la même couleur. Un grand sourire sur son adorable visage, elle fixe le détective avec un regard doux et admiratif. « Bonjour Mr Basil. » dit-elle gentiment. Le jeune homme observe cette jeune demoiselle de 20ans. Son regard et son sourire lui sont familiers. Face à ce trou de mémoire gênant, Basil répond simplement: **_

_**« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. En quoi puis-je vous aidez?**_

_**-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi? Ratigan! J'étais une petite fille quand vous l'avez vaincu! Vous nous avez sauvés, moi et mon père!» déclare-t-elle. **_

_**Le détective se fige. La seule petite fille qu'il connaisse est une gamine prénommée Olivia Flaversham et elle était venue pour lui demander de retrouver son père, enlevé par Fidget la chauve-souris au service du perfide professeur Ratigan. Le jeune homme aillant une dent contre cet individu accepta sans réfléchir et il découvrit le terrible plan que le rat avait manigancé: il comptait se débarrasser de la reine des souris pendant la fête de ses 60ans. Basil l'en a empêcher, a sauvé Olivia et son père et, dans une bataille finale où le Q.I. de Basil et la force de Ratigan se sont affrontés, il a réussit à battre son ennemi en le faisant tomber de l'horloge de Big Ben. C'est ainsi que finit Ratigan le bandit. Après cela, Olivia et son père avaient quittés Londres et cela faisaient 14ans que ces évènements ont eu lieu. À la fois espérant et étonné, Basil dit doucement: **_

_**« Mademoiselle Olivia Flaversham?**_

_**-Basil... c'est la première fois que vous dites mon nom sans l'écorcher. » répond la jeune femme. **_

_**Cette fois, le détective en est sûr: c'est bel et bien la petite Olivia. Elle a tellement grandie que, s'ils l'avaient croiser dans la rue, ni lui ni Dawson ne l'auraient reconnu. D'un pas décidé, Olivia entre dans l'appartement. Elle fait de jolis petits battements de cils en regardant Basil. Ce dernier est perturbé par la jeune fille et son immense beauté, mais il tente de garder son sérieux. Il se redresse et, droit comme le i de son prénom, il déclare: « Que puis-je faire pour vous aidez, mademoiselle Flaversham?**_

_**-Oh rien... juste me permettre de vous revoir et de vous regardez. Vous savez... j'ai tellement attendu cet instant depuis notre séparation.**_

_**-Ah... vraiment... euh... pourquoi ça...? » Les sens de déduction du détective sont troublés par cette déclaration. Mademoiselle Flaversham se rapproche de Basil qui commence à rougir et se jette dans ses bras avant de déclarer: « Parce que... je vous aime! » Là-dessus, elle ferme les yeux et tend les lèvres pour embrasser le détective qui est étonné par la situation. Il jette un bref regard vers la porte d'entrée puis un vers la cuisine où est Mme Judson, sa femme de ménage. Devant la réaction du jeune homme, Olivia décide de faire le premier pas. Elle amène le détective dans le salon et le bloque contre un des murs avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Basil vire au rouge cerise, son cœur s'emballe mais, malgré ces étranges réactions au baiser d'Olivia, il se sent étrangement bien. Lorsque Olivia retire ses lèvres de celle du détective, l'instant magique prend fin. « Je vous aime, Mr Basil! déclare-t-elle. **_

_**-Mademoiselle Flaversham... appelez-moi Basil. Je... euh... je vous... je vous aime aussi! » ajoute le détective avant d'embrasser la jeune femme sur les lèvres. Profitant de l'absence de Dawson et de Mme Judson, le couple s'embrasse avec passion tout en montant dans la chambre du détective. **_

_**Un peu plus tard, Basil reconduit Olivia jusqu'à la porte. D'un geste bref et délicat, la jeune souris embrasse la joue du détective avant de s'enfuir dans les rues. Le regard perdu dans le vague, le jeune homme ne remarque pas que Dawson vient de rentrer. « Vous allez bien, Basil? demande-t-il.**_

_**-Élémentaire mon cher Dawson... » répond le jeune détective en rentrant dans l'appartement. Dawson le suit puis va questionner Mme Judson. « Qu'est-il arrivé? Il est dans un drôle d'état.**_

_**-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant, docteur.**_

_**-Il a eu une affaire?**_

_**-Oh non. Seulement une visite. Une jeune femme que j'ai vu sortir un peu avant que vous n'arriviez. Sinon rien.**_

_**-Une jeune femme, dites vous... Était-elle belle?**_

_**-Oui, enfin je pense. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un bref instant.**_

_**-Hum... je n'aime pas jouer les détectives privés sans Basil... mais je me demande s'il n'est pas amoureux.**_

_**-Vous croyez? Oh, juste ciel! Vous en êtes certain, docteur Dawson?**_

_**-Regardez-le. S'il est dans le même état demain, nous savons ce qu'il a. » déclare Dawson. **_

_**Basil n'entend rien de la conversation. Il a la tête ailleurs. Il fredonne un air de valse et le joue sur son violon. Il est tellement heureux que rien ne pourrait gâcher son bonheur. Rien! Même pas le fait que, dans les bas-fonds de Londres, un être maléfique semblant revenu tout droit des enfers réapparait soudainement. Cet être monstrueux entre brutalement dans un des bars du quai, créant une panique phénoménale. Une montagne de muscles et de rage passe furieusement entre les tables et se dirige vers un groupe de voyous. Les gredins tremblent comme des feuilles et se cachent sous leur table. Tous l'ont reconnus. **_

_**« Ra... Ratigan! » balbutient-ils. **_

_**C'est bel et bien Ratigan! Le rat a certes une posture moins élégante dû aux nombreuses fractures que sa chute de Big Ben a engendrer mais, malgré sa jambe boiteuse et son dos légèrement tordu, il est toujours aussi imposant et son regard est plein de rage. **_

_**« Et oui, bande de bon-à-rien! Ratigan est vivant! Il a survécut à la chute de Big Ben! Et sachez que je compte détruire celui qui a fait échoué mon plan si génial! J'allais prendre le pouvoir... mais Basil de Baker Street, ce maudit détective, a tout gâcher! Il est persuadé de m'avoir vaincu, mais je suis quelqu'un de tenace! Il va regretter de m'avoir entravé! » peste-t-il. **_

_**Il lâche alors un rire démoniaque qui effraye tout les clients du bar du quai. Cette fois, Ratigan est décidé à se venger!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le lendemain, à Baker Street, le docteur Dawson et Mme Judson sont inquiets. Basil n'est pas sortit de sa chambre de toute la matinée. À l'heure du thé, Dawson en a assez.

_**« Basil! Sortez, je vous en prie! Vous n'allez rester enfermez toute la journée! » déclare-t-il.**_

_**Au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Basil en sort, tout souriant et bien guilleret, chantonnant joyeusement tout en nouant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Il se prend une tasse de thé, l'avale en une longue gorgée puis se remet à chantonner. Il attrape une petite rose, la tient délicatement dans ses mains et tournoi joyeusement. Mme Judson entre dans la salle de séjour et se cogne dans Basil. Au lieu de grogner, le détective met la rose à l'oreille de sa femme de ménage en souriant puis repart dans le salon en fredonnant. Tout en tournoyant, il attrape son violon et joue avec douceur. Il semble tellement heureux que Dawson comprend immédiatement. **_

_**« Cette fois, c'est sûr! Il est tombé dans le piège! dit-il en souriant. **_

_**-Quel piège? De quoi parlez-vous? demande Mme Judson.**_

_**-C'est pourtant simple, Mme Judson. Je ne suis pas détective mais je sais une chose: notre cher Basil de Baker Street est amoureux.**_

_**-Amoureux! Oh mon Dieu! J'ai crus ne jamais pouvoir le voir de mes yeux.**_

_**-Maintenant, il s'agit de savoir qui est l'heureuse élue de son cœur.**_

_**-Peut-être la jeune femme de hier soir.**_

_**-Possible... en tout cas, ça a été le coup de foudre pour Basil. » conclut Dawson. **_

_**Le jeune détective se sent tellement bien que rien, à part un refus d'Olivia, ne pourrait le rendre triste. Tout en fredonnant, il remonte dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitte la maison. Il a enfilé son manteau brun et son chapeau de détective assorti. Il se dirige vers le parc où Olivia l'attend. Celle-ci lui saute dans les bras dès qu'elle le voit. Tels deux amoureux, le couple se promène dans le parc. Main dans la main, rien ne semble pouvoir les séparer. C'est à grands regrets qu'ils se quittent à l'entrée du parc, après avoir passé l'après-midi ensemble. Avant de partir, Olivia défait son collier, un pendentif en forme de cœur bleu, et le donne à Basil. **_

_**« Grâce à cela, nous serons toujours ensemble. » déclare-t-elle en embrassant son cher détective. **_

_**Ensuite, elle repart dans les rues et disparaît. Basil, lui, rentre à Baker Street en serrant le collier dans sa main. Il est en apesanteur. Tout aussi guilleret qu'en partant, le détective revient à son appartement. Il cache le collier dans sa poche puis va s'assoir dans son fauteuil rouge préféré. Il prend son violon et se met à jouer. Dawson aimerait savoir qui peut mettre Basil dans cet état mais le détective n'aime pas qu'on l'espionne sur sa vie privée. Il préfère dire les choses par lui même, sans qu'on lui demande, lorsqu'il se sent prêt à le dire. Et là, il ne tient pas à dire à Dawson qu'il a revu la petite Olivia Flaversham, qui n'est plus si petite que ça, et qu'il en est amoureux. Le seul souvenir du visage, du sourire, du parfum et de la douceur des lèvres de sa bien-aimée lui donne le sourire. Rêveur, il joue de son violon lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Dawson va ouvrir et tombe nez-à-nez avec un garde de la reine. **_

_**« Est-ce bien ici que demeure le grand détective Basil de Baker Street?**_

_**-Oui. Il est là. Basil! Je crois que nous avons une nouvelle affaire! » appelle le vieux docteur. **_

_**Le jeune détective sort de sa rêverie, pose son violon et rejoint Dawson. Le garde leur explique la situation: la reine doit aller en Espagne voir ses amis, les souverains du pays, et elle a besoin d'une garde rapprochée. Le grand Basil de Baker Street lui a semblé parfait pour cette mission. D'autant plus que ses amis ont besoin de l'aide du détective pour retrouver un joyau qu'ils ont égarer. Ils doivent partir le lendemain avec Dawson. Basil garde un air sérieux mais, au fond de lui, il est triste. Partir en Espagne pour veiller sur la reine et retrouver un joyau, cela signifie quitté l'Angleterre pour un petit moment et donc quitté Olivia. **_

_**« D'accord! Nous... nous partirons pour l'Espagne dès que possible! répond le détective.**_

_**-La reine part demain soir. Souillez au port à 18heures pour embarquer. dit le garde.**_

_**-Oh! Euh... fort bien! Bonsoir! » conclut Basil en fermant la porte. **_

_**Mme Judson prépare les valises des deux hommes, mais Basil est ailleurs. Il fume tranquillement sa pipe en regardant le feu dans la cheminée. Sa pipe dans la main gauche et l'autre main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre mauve, il sent le collier que Olivia lui a offert. Il sort la petite chaine et la regarde avec tristesse. Ce petit cœur en saphir est le symbole de leur amour, pur comme le bleu du joyau. Il enlève sa robe de chambre, attrape son manteau et son chapeau et sort dans la rue en lançant un de ses habituels: **_

_**« Je reviens tout de suite, Dawson! » **_

_**D'un pas pressé, il se rend chez Olivia. Par chance pour elle, son père est absent. Les amoureux s'embrassent mais Basil n'est pas là pour ça. Il s'empresse de dire à Olivia que lui et Dawson vont partir pendant un certain temps en Espagne. La nouvelle bouleverse la jeune femme. Basil la serre dans ses bras et lui donne un dernier baiser en promettant: **_

_**« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir! Je reviendrais vite! » avant de rentrer chez lui. **_

_**Le lendemain, Dawson et le détective se rendent au port pour embarquer. Le docteur sait que ce voyage ne plait pas à Basil; pourquoi? Il l'ignore mais a son idée. Les deux hommes embarquent avec la reine et ses gardes. Basil se met à la rambarde et fume sa pipe en soupirant. Soudain, il voit... Olivia! Elle est là, sur le quai, pour le voir partir. Le bateau largue les amarres et Basil envoie un baiser à Olivia. Celle-ci lui sourit, lui renvoie son baiser et lui fait un petit salut de la main. **_

_**Mais, plus loin dans les quais, quelqu'un d'autre observe ce départ. C'est le machiavélique Ratigan! Il espionne Basil dans l'espoir de trouver une faille chez le grand détective. Mais, pour le moment, il n'en voit aucune.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**L'enquête du détective de Baker Street en Espagne dura environ un mois. Étant partis en septembre, Dawson et Basil rentrent à Londres un soir d'octobre. Les deux hommes sont bien content de retrouver leur pays d'origine. L'Espagne, c'est un peu trop chaud pour eux. Dès qu'ils rentrent dans leur appartement à Baker Street, Mme Judson se dirige vers le détective, un papier à la main. **_

_**« Mr Basil. Quelqu'un a déposé ça pour vous. La jeune femme a dit que je devais vous le donné dès votre retour. » déclare-t-elle. **_

_**Basil attrape le papier, le déplie et lit pour lui-même: **_

_**« Basil, dès que tu lis ce message, viens me retrouver au parc! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire! » signé ''O.F.'' **_

_**Le détective comprend qu'il s'agit d'Olivia. Ni une ni deux, il pose sa valise et part vers le parc sans rien dire à Dawson et à Mme Judson. La jeune femme est là. Elle se jette dans les bras de son bien-aimé et l'embrasse. **_

_**« Basil! Comme je suis heureuse! J'ai deux choses à te dire, une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**_

_**-Qu'y a-t-il? Commence par la mauvaise.**_

_**-C'est Ratigan! Il a été vu dans les quais. **_

_**-Ratigan! Impossible! Personne ne peut survivre à une chute comme celle qu'il a fait!**_

_**-Il faut croire que si! Je tient ça de sources sûres! Il est vivant!**_

_**-Attends! Comment ça, tu le tient de sources sûres? Explique-toi, Olivia!**_

_**-En faites... je... je suis devenue... une femme détective.**_

_**-Quoi! Tu es détective!**_

_**-Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? **_

_**-Olivia! C'est de la folie! Le travail de détective est remplit de dangers. Et tu...**_

_**-Je suis une femme! C'est ça! C'est ce que tu veux dire? s'énerve-t-elle.**_

_**-Je ne veux pas dire ça! Seulement, ce métier est dangereux.**_

_**-Et moi, je ne suis qu'une faible femme!**_

_**-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Je veux simplement...**_

_**-Arrête! Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis une détective! Tu vas voir! Un jour, je serais meilleure que toi! Encore une chose: je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, Basil de Baker Street! » hurle-t-elle. **_

_**Furieuse, Olivia rentre chez elle, laissant Basil complètement désemparé. **_

_**« Parfait! Sur ce, adieux Mademoiselle Flashefter! » hurle-t-il finalement. **_

_**Il tourne le dos à la jeune fille et rentre chez lui, visiblement très en colère. Une fois à Baker Street, le détective passe en coup de vent, jette son manteau et son chapeau sur l'armure qui leur sert de porte-manteau, enfile sa robe de chambre et s'enferme dans sa chambre. Ni Mme Judson ni Dawson n'ont songer à l'arrêter. Lorsque Basil est énervé, essayer d'arrêter un char d'assauts en pleine attaque serait bien moins dangereux qu'essayer de le calmer en lui parlant. Basil est quelqu'un de très gentil en temps normal mais, lorsqu'il est énervé, il peut être très violent. Dawson en a fait la désagréable expérience lorsqu'il lui a fait une remarque pas bien méchante suite à une expérience que Basil avait raté et qui avait créer un nuage de fumée dans tout l'appartement. Le détective était tellement énervé que c'est sans aucune gène qu'il avait cassé un vase pour se passer les nerfs. Enfin bref, lorsque Basil de Baker Street est énervé, la seule chose à faire est de se faire oublier du détective. Une fois seul, dans sa chambre, Basil se poste devant la fenêtre, prend le médaillon d'Olivia et observe les couples qui se promènent dans la rue. **_

_**Furieux, il s'exclame: « Je ne suis plus un gamin! J'en ai assez de ces enfantillages! » et il jette le collier sur le sol. **_

_**Mais il se dépêche de le reprendre, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Serrant le médaillon dans sa main, il éclate en sanglots pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et s'allonge sur son lit. Son cœur est brisé et il ne lui reste d'Olivia que le pendentif qu'elle lui a offert. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme est rentrée chez elle et n'est pas très heureuse non plus. Elle se plante devant le miroir de sa chambre et se regarde. Elle place une main sur son ventre et laisse échapper un soupir. Il y a quelques semaines, elle a découvert qu'elle attendait un enfant de Basil. C'est ça qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mr Flaversham, son père, entre dans sa chambre.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, ma chérie? » demande-t-il.**_

_**-C'est... c'est Basil. Il... il pense que je suis trop fragile pour être détective.**_

_**-Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu lui as dit pour le bébé?**_

_**-Non, je suis partie sans le lui dire. Il sait que Ratigan est vivant, que je suis détective mais il ne m'a pas laisser lui expliquer. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir. » pleure-t-elle. **_

_**-Allons allons mon ange. Ne pleure pas. Tu vas avoir un bébé. On va attendre qu'il naisse et on verras. » **_

_**Olivia est consolée. Son père arrive toujours à lui faire oublier sa tristesse. Elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais revoir Basil et de devenir la meilleure des détectives. Les moins passèrent et elle devient une grande détective mais comme elle était enceinte et célibataire, elle arrêta les enquêtes à partir du moment où elle ne pouvait plus cacher sa grossesse. **_

_**

* * *

**_

C'est un soir de juin 1912 qu'Olivia donne naissance à son bébé, un petit garçon. Alors qu'elle berce son fils, Mr Flaversham la rejoint.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire? demande-t-il.

_**-Pour sauvegarder notre honneur, …. je... je vais confier ce bébé à son père. Il faut que Basil assume sa paternité.**_

_**-Comme tu veux. Repose-toi et on portera le bébé à Basil.**_

_**-C'est mon fils. Je le ferais seule. Merci quand même, papa. » déclare la jeune fille. **_

_**Quelques semaines plus tard, dans les environs de 6heures du matin, Olivia se glisse hors de chez elle avec son bébé caché sous son manteau. Évitant les passants, les alcooliques et les bandits sous-fifres de Ratigan, la jeune maman se rend à Baker Street, sous l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes, chez Basil. Après une dernière berceuse, elle dépose le bébé sur le pas de la porte et rentre chez elle. Le soleil ne tarde pas à se lever. La porte s'ouvre et Mme Judson apparaît. Lorsqu'elle voit l'étrange parquet sur le pas de la porte, elle pousse un cri de frayeur. Basil et Dawson arrivent aussitôt et le détective s'agenouille pour inspecter la chose. Il soulève un coin de couverture et tombe nez-à-nez avec un adorable bébé souris brun. Le petit garçon se réveille et sourit à Basil. Le jeune homme, d'abord étonné, lui lance un gentil sourire plein de tendresse. Il prend le petit bonhomme et le berce tendrement. Le bébé se met à gazouiller et à faire de petites bulles avec sa bouche. En l'observant de plus près, le détective comprend aussitôt que ce bébé est le sien et celui d'Olivia. Le petit a une tête qui rappelle celle de sa mère et les yeux de son père. En voyant l'enfant, Dawson et Mme Judson sont étonnés. **_

_**« Basil, qu'est-ce que... commence le vieux médecin.**_

_**-Mme Judson, mon cher Dawson, je vous présente mon fils. Thomas! déclare Basil.**_

_**-Votre fils? Juste ciel! s'exclame la femme de ménage.**_

_**-Qui est sa mère? questionne Dawson.**_

_**-Par respect pour elle, je ne dirais pas son nom. Sachez juste que c'est une femme formidable et courageuse. » répond le détective sans lâcher son fils des yeux. **_

_**Seulement, étant habitué à des enfants plus grands et plus âgés, il le place dans son fauteuil rouge mais Thomas bouge tellement qu'il manque tomber. Heureusement, son papa détective a de bons réflexes et le rattrape avant qu'il ne touche le sol, mais quand le bébé effrayé se met à pleurer, il se sent subitement désorienté. Il réalise qu'il n'est pas si facile d'élever un enfant aussi jeune. **_

_**« Allons allons! Ne craint rien, mon chéri! Je serai toujours là pour toi. Là, calme-toi... » murmure-t-il en le blottissant contre sa poitrine.**_

_** Puis, tout en caressant Thomas, il le berce doucement. L'effet est immédiat: l'enfant s'endort béatement dans les bras de son père. Ainsi, Basil devient le père d'un petit garçon: Thomas! Thomas de Baker Street!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Juin 1919:**_

_**Sept ans passèrent. Une guerre éclata entre la France et l'Allemagne en 1914 et pris fin en 1918. Le docteur Dawson a été rappelé en Afghanistan pour soigner les blessés de guerre et Basil, qui n'a pas été en guerre, est resté le meilleur détective de Londres juste avant Olivia. Les deux jeunes gens ne se sont pas revus et évitent le contact. Malgré cela, Basil vit une vie heureuse, partagée entre ses enquêtes et son fils Thomas. Le petit garçon est un très bon élève, il est même le premier de sa classe, adore le métier de son père, l'aide comme il peut et est déjà appelé ''le petit détective privé'' par ses camarades de classe. Il vit sans savoir qui est sa mère mais cela ne le gène pas. Il a son père et cela lui suffit. Pour lui, Basil est le meilleur et le plus gentil papa du monde. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Thomas. Comme chaque année, Basil a réussit à se libérer pour passer la soirée avec son fils. Mme Judson s'est absentée mais elle a préparée un gâteau d'anniversaire avant de partir. Pour une fois, le père et le fils fêtent l'anniversaire de Thomas sans qu'une affaire vienne forcer Basil a partir en quatrième vitesse. **_

_**« Tu sais, papa? C'est mon plus bel anniversaire! dit Thomas.**_

_**-Ah oui! Tu fêtes quand même tes 7ans! Oh! Je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau!**_

_**-C'est quoi! C'est quoi!**_

_**-Ferme les yeux et ne triche pas, petit détective en herbe. » déclare Basil en se levant. Thomas ferme les paupières et place ses mains sur ses yeux pour éviter de tricher. Son père sort quelque chose du buffet, remonte un mécanisme et une musique se déclenche. Le petit garçon ouvre alors les yeux et voit son cadeau: une poupée mécanique représentant un détective en train d'inspecter. L'enfant est aux anges! « Tu l'as fait rien que pour moi?**_

_**-C'est plutôt le fabriquant de jouets! Mr Flaversham a accepter de faire cette pièce unique en échange d'un service que je lui ai rendu il y a quelques années.**_

_**-Oh papa! Tu es le plus gentils des papas du monde! Même de l'univers! » s'exclame le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras de son père. Soudain, quelqu'un tente d'enfoncer la porte. Le père et le fils commencent à avoir peur. « Qu'est... qu'est-ce que c'est? Qui est-ce? demande Thomas, effrayé.**_

_**-Je... je ne sais pas... vite, chéri! Cache-toi et... et ne ressort pas! » ordonne Basil en cachant Thomas dans le placard. **_

_**Au moment où le détective ferme la porte du placard sur son garçon, une chauve-souris défonce la porte d'entrée et une bagarre s'en suit. Thomas entrouvre la porte de sa planque et aperçoit son père qui se bat contre la chauve-souris. Une table vient soudain bloquer la porte, empêchant l'enfant de voir la suite. Soudain... plus rien! Thomas, inquiet, utilise toute la force de ses petits bras pour ouvrir sa cachette. Finalement, l'enfant réussit à se glisser hors du placard. L'appartement est dévasté! Les lampes sont cassées, les meubles renversés, les fioles de produits chimiques sont pulvérisées et la porte est complètement brisée. Thomas sort du placard et cherche son père. Celui-ci n'est pas là. Le garçonnet ne veut pas croire que son père, le grand Basil de Baker Street, se soit fait enlever. Il inspecte l'appartement tel un vrai détective à la recherche de son père. **_

_**« Papa? Où es-tu? Papa? Où es-tu, papa? Papa! » appelle-t-il. **_

_**Personne ne lui répond. Pris de panique, l'enfant son manteau et son chapeau de détective et file dans la rue, un papier à la main. Il doit retrouver son papa!**__**Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, le vieux docteur Dawson rentre à Londres. Bien content d'être rentré après avoir passé trois ans à guérir des estropiés, des infirmes et des brulés en Afghanistan, il est impatient de revoir Basil et le petit Thomas. La dernière fois, l'enfant était âgé de seulement 4ans mais était déjà un petit bonhomme perspicace pour son âge. Le même caractère que son père détective. Physiquement, il devait ressemblé à sa mère car il avait un visage rond et était plus petit que la plupart de ses camarades. Le seul lien physique qu'il avait avec son père, c'était la couleur de ses yeux: un magnifique vert émeraude. Dawson a hâte de retrouver ce petit bonhomme à l'esprit vif. En 3ans, le petit garçon a peut-être changé. Alors que Dawson se dirige lentement vers Baker Street sous la pluie qui s'est soudain mise à tomber, il entends des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfants. Dans un coin de ruelle, le vieux chirurgien voit un enfant. Un petit garçon en manteau bleu avec un chapeau brun de détective. Il est trempé et pleure. Rien qu'avec les vêtements, Dawson sait de qui il s'agit. **_

* * *

_**« Thomas? » **_

_**L'enfant se retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec l'associer de son père qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. De grosses larmes coulent sur ses petites joues. **_

_**« Allons, allons mon petit! Sèche tes larmes! » dit Dawson en lui donnant son mouchoir. **_

_**Le garçonnet accepte, essuie ses larmes et rend le mouchoir. Le docteur regarde le gamin en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrive. **_

_**« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, mon petit Thomas?**_

_**-Je... je suis perdu, docteur Dawson. Je... je... je dois trouver Mlle Olivia, la détective. Elle habite à Balcombe Street. dit-il en tendant le papier qu'il a dans les mains.**_

_**-Fais-moi voir ça! » déclare le vieux docteur en prenant le papier qui n'est autre qu'un article de journal. **_

_**Il sort une paire de lunettes de sa poche, les enfile et lit: « Fabuleuse détective retrouve toute personne portées disparut! Une belle concurrente pour Basil de Baker Street. » Intrigué, Dawson se demande pourquoi Thomas a besoin d'un détective alors que son père est lui-même détective. **_

_**« Dit-moi; où est ton papa? demande-t-il. **_

_**-C'est pour ça... qu'il faut que je trouve... Olivia! pleure Thomas.**_

_**-Oh non! Allons allons mon petit Thomas! C'est que... la seule Olivia que je connaisse était une petite fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. » s'exclame Dawson, un peu pris au dépourvu par les pleurs de l'enfant. **_

_**Celui-ci lui lance un regard suppliant remplit de larmes; un regard que le vieux chirurgien a déjà vu. C'est exactement le même que celui de la petite Olivia Flaversham lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Plus il regarde Thomas, plus il lui trouve une ressemblance avec cette petite fille qu'il a connut il y a 21ans. Cela le fait sourire et il déclare: **_

_**« Par contre, si tu me demande où est Balcombe Street, ça je le sait! »**_

_**Cette phrase redonne le sourire à Thomas. Dawson prend la main du fils de son associer et dit: **_

_**« Ta Olivia, on va la trouver ensemble! Mais il faut que tu me raconte tout ce qui c'est passé, d'accord?**_

_**-D'accord docteur Dawson! » déclare Thomas. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Les deux hommes se rendent à Balcombe Street et, arrivés à l'adresse inscrite sur l'article de journal, Dawson frappe à la porte. À sa grande surprise, c'est le fabriquant de jouets, Mr Flaversham, le père de la petite Olivia, qui ouvre.

« Bonjour docteur Dawson! dit-il.

_**-Bonsoir Mr Flaversham! Est-ce ici la résidence de Mlle Olivia, la détective?**_

_**-Oh, à mon grand regret! Elle est je ne sais où en ce moment. Mais vous pouvez l'entendre au salon, elle sera heureuse de vous revoir.**_

_**-Oh, j'aurais horreur de vous dérangez, s'il n'y avait cet enfant qui... » **_

_**Dawson remarque que Thomas n'est plus à côté de lui. Flaversham et lui jettent un œil à l'intérieur et voit le petit garçon qui joue avec une loupe. Le vieux fabriquant de jouets est étonné car le petit bonhomme ressemble à sa fille lorsqu'elle était petite. Il comprend immédiatement que Thomas est son petit-fils. En le voyant trempé, Flaversham se dirige vers lui. **_

_**« Mon dieu! Le pauvre petit! Tu vas attraper froid, tu es trempé jusqu'aux os! Attends! Je vais te faire un bon thé bien chaud et tout plein de gâteaux au fromage. Ça va te remonter le moral. » déclare le brave homme en enlevant le manteau et le chapeau trempés de l'enfant. **_

_**Celui-ci admire toutes les installations, articles de presses, livres et empreintes de pas qui s'entassent sur les étagères. Il n'est pas trop dépaysé si ce n'est le fait que la décoration est plus féminine et qu'il n'y a pas de tabac et d'objets venant de chez Sherlock Holmes. Il y a un piano au lieu d'un violon, sur la bibliothèque, il y a de nombreux objets entassés comme des trophées comme Basil le fait sur sa cheminée. Il y a même le portrait d'un ennemi de Basil: le Professeur Ratigan. Dawson a à peine le temps d'accrocher son manteau que la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup et qu'une jeune personne voilée, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux, passe en courant, un revolver à la main. **_

_**« Place, s'il vous plait! Place! Place, je vous prie! Place! » hurle-t-elle. **_

_**Dawson, un peu effrayé mais outré, s'exclame: **__**« Juste ciel! Qui êtes-vous?**_

_**-Qui? Moi? Oh, c'est pourtant simple! Mlle Olivia Flaversham, la grande détective! déclare la jeune femme en enlevant son voile, dévoilant un ravissant visage souriant.**_

_**-La petite Olivia? » s'interroge Dawson. **_

_**Il n'aurait jamais reconnu la petite fille dans cette jeune femme. Celle-ci ôte son déguisement, laissant apparaître une robe bleue qui s'arrête juste en dessous des genoux, un flot vert qui noue le dessus de sa robe et un ruban rouge sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Thomas ne perd pas une seconde. **_

_**« Mlle Olivia! J'ai besoin de vous! Je...**_

_**-Chaque chose en son temps! coupe-t-elle.**_

_**-Mais... vous ne comprenez pas! Je suis dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou! J'ai besoin d'aide, moi!**_

_**-Excusez-moi! » ajoute la détective sans l'écouter. Thomas commence à désespéré de se faire entendre. Dawson est énervé par la réaction de la jeune Olivia. **_

_**« Eh là! Une seconde, Olivia! déclare le vieux chirurgien en rejoignant la détective qui inspecte l'arme qu'elle a ramener. Je connais cet enfant, et il est en grande détresse. Alors, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter au lieu de...**_

_**-Vous me tenez ça, docteur? demande la jeune femme en tendant le revolver sans faire attention à ce qu'il dit.**_

_**-Bien sûr! Mais écoute cet enfant!**_

_**-Dit-moi; vous êtes retourner en Afghanistan il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je me trompe?**_

_**-Non. J'y suis retourner 3ans. Hé! Mais comment sais-tu que...?**_

_**-C'est simple comme tout! Il y a 21ans, vous aviez recousu votre manche gauche. Vous avez récemment déchirez la droite et vous l'avez recousu avec du fil très spécial: du boyau de chat de catgut dont le fumé, un truc à vous arrachez le nez, et on ne trouve cet animal qu'au fin-fond de l'Afghanistan. **_

_**-Ça alors! Tu es devenue aussi stupéfiante que Basil! Tu es aussi observatrice que lui! **_

_**-Oh, c'est élémentaire mon cher Dawson! Basil a dû vous le dire une bonne centaine de fois. » déclare Olivia en mettant quatre oreillers sur le fauteuil et en chargeant son arme. **_

_**Prudent, Dawson se cache avec Thomas. La jeune détective tire une balle dans les oreillers, les faisant exploser. Une véritable pluie de plumas envahit la pièce. Mr Flaversham, alerté par le bruit, sort d'un seul coup de la pièce d'à côté. **_

_**« Seigneur! Dieu du ciel! Mais... mes... mes oreillers...Olivia! » gronde-t-il. **_

_**La jeune fille, qui cherche la balle dans les montagnes de plumes, se redresse et voit son père furieux. Celui-ci se plante devant elle et commence à la sermonner comme une enfant de 8ans. **_

_**« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire...**_

_**-Allons, allons papa! Ce n'est rien! coupe-t-elle. Hé! Il me semble qu'un divin parfum de gâteaux au fromage envahit l'atmosphère. Pourquoi ne pas en offrir à nos invités? propose-t-elle en ramenant de force son père dans la cuisine.**_

_**-Mais... je... je... » balbutie-t-il. **_

_**Mais Olivia se dépêche de refermer la porte. Une fois son père dans la cuisine, elle se remet à chercher la balle qu'elle a tirer. **_

_**« Je sais que cette balle est là, quelque part. » marmonne-t-elle. **_

_**Elle tombe alors face à Thomas. Il tient la fameuse balle entre ses doigts. Un peu vexée mais reconnaissante, la jeune femme se saisit du précieux petit objet. « Grand merci! Monsieur?**_

_**-Thomas! Thomas de Baker Street!**_

_**-Oui, bon peu importe! dit Olivia qui n'a pas fait attention au nom de famille.**_

_**-Euh dites, c'est bien joli tout ça mais moi je...**_

_**-Chut petit! » gronde la détective. **_

_**Elle attrape une petite boîte, en sort une balle quasi-identique à celle qu'elle vient de récupérer et les place sous un microscope. Elle les analyse en souriant mais... une des rayures est différente. La jeune femme pousse un ''flûte'' énervé puis baisse tristement la tête. **_

_**« Encore un cul de sac. Il m'a échapper d'un poils! Pff! » soupire-t-elle en s'assaillant à son piano. **_

_**Doucement, elle joue un air mélancolique. Thomas prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers le piano. Il se plante à côté de la détective et dit: **_

_**« Vous pouvez m'écouter, s'il vous plait? Mon papa est plus là et je suis tout seul.**_

_**-Vois-tu petit. Je suis dans une phase plutôt... dépressive. D'ailleurs, ta maman doit bien savoir où il est. dit Olivia en continuant à jouer du piano.**_

_**-C'est que... j'en ai pas de maman. » déclare Thomas. **_

_**Sur le coup de la surprise, les doigts d'Olivia se crispent, appuyant fort sur les touches, et la jeune femme finit par regarder le garçonnet avec un air triste. Elle sait ce que c'est d'être sans mère. Elle n'en a jamais eu. Un peu gênée, elle balbutie: **_

_**« Dans ce cas... euh... peut-être que... » **_

_**Soudain, elle se redresse et prend un air sérieux. Elle se met à crier:**_

_**« Mais où ai-je la tête! Je n'ai pas le temps de retrouver un père-fugueur!**_

_**-Mais il n'a pas fuguer! C'est une chauve-souris qui l'a enlever! hurle Thomas, énervé.**_

_**-Une chauve-souris, dis-tu! demande Olivia, soudain très intéressée. **_

_**-Euh... oui...**_

_**-Avait-elle une aile mal en point?**_

_**-Ça je sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir. Mais j'ai vu qu'elle avait une jambe de bois! » répond le gamin qui sait que chaque détail compte dans une enquête. **_

_**La jeune détective se redresse d'un bond et pousse un cri triomphal. Dawson est étonné par la réaction d'Olivia. **_

_**« Tu connais cet individu, Olivia?**_

_**-Cet affame! Ce monstre! Cet horrible Fidget comme on l'appelle dans les quais! Vous ne vous en rappelez pas, Dawson? C'est cet horrible diable qui avait enlever mon père! Il est service du pire malfrat que la Terre est portée! J'ai nommé le perfide Professeur Ratigan! déclare Olivia avec détermination.**_

_**-Ratigan! Impossible! Basil l'a vaincu il y a des années! Il a chuté de la tour de Big Ben!**_

_**-C'est ce que tout le monde croyait! Mais Ratigan a survécut à sa chute! J'ignore comment! Mais ce scélérat a survécut! Je le tient de sources sûres! Il a été vu dans les quais il y a 7ans! Depuis, je tente de le capturé mais il arrive toujours à m'échapper!**_

_**-Ciel! Ça veut dire que... Ratigan est vivant! Et qu'il a fait enlever Basil!**_

_**-Oui... hein! Quoi! Ton père est... demande Olivia à Thomas.**_

_**-Basil de Baker Street, le grand détective, est mon papa! » répond-t-il. **_

_**La jeune femme est sidéré. Cet enfant face à elle, qui la regarde et qui lui demande son aide, c'est son fils. Leur garçon à elle et à Basil. Maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle reconnaît le regard perçant et le caractère déterminé du détective de Baker Street. Elle se sent un peu mal à l'aise. **_

_**« Oh, grand dieu! Basil de Baker Street est entre les griffes de Ratigan! Il cherche à se venger! Il a un plan derrière la tête! Mais quoi? Qui sait ce que ce scélérat peut comploter pendant que nous sommes là, à parler de lui? Qui sait ce qu'il peut être en train de faire à Basil? » déclare-t-elle en se rendant soudain compte de la difficulté de sa ''mission''.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Voilà la rencontre entre Thomas et sa mère. Bon, bien sûr, il ignore que c'est elle! Pour la déduction d'Olivia, j'ai utilisé celle de Basil dans le film de Disney et je l'ai modifié! Bon... ça ressemble beaucoup à "Basil, détective privé"! Mias j'adore ce film! Et les scènes cultes comme celles-là ont le droit d'être remisse à neuf!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pendant ce temps, dans les quais, Ratigan s'amuse avec son prisonnier: Basil! Olivia a raison: Ratigan est derrière tout ça! Il a suspendu le détective par les pieds et, à l'aide d'un mécanisme, le plonge la tête en bas dans un bac d'eau. Cependant, il le remonte avant que sa victime ne se noie. Trempé et à moitié noyé, Basil plonge son regard dans celui de son ennemi juré. Celui-ci jubile de l'avoir enfin à sa **__**merci. **_

_**« Mon cher Basil! Quel plaisir de recevoir le plus grand détective de Londres dans nos modestes quartiers.**_

_**-Monstre affame! Perfide créature! Scélérat! Rat d'égouts! vocifère Basil.**_

_**-Voyons Basil! Entre gens civilisés, on peut s'entendre. Je compte bien me débarrasser de toi avant de prendre le pouvoir. Bien sûr, avant tu devras m'aider. Sinon... tu sais ce que tu risques.**_

_**-Je n'en ai cure! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez! Je ne vous aiderais jamais dans vos ignominies!**_

_**-Oh, quel dommage. Saches, mon cher Basil, que j'ai pris soin de faire venir en ces lieux ton cher garçonnet. déclare astucieusement le malfrat.**_

_**-...Thomas...! s'inquiète le père.**_

_**-Un adorable bonhomme. Je serais navré de devoir lui faire du mal.**_

_**-Non! Vous... vous n'oseriez pas! » s'exclame Basil. **_

_**Ratigan prend la poupée mécanique de Thomas et l'écrase dans son poing. **_

_**« Monstre sans cœur! Bandit! Bourreau! Lâche! Tortionnaire! Scélérat! peste Basil.**_

_**-Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je l'épargnerais jusqu'à ce que tu trépasse. Alors tâche de ne pas être désagréable! » menace le rat en replongeant Basil dans le bac d'eau. **_

_**Le détective est bientôt ressorti et crachote l'eau sale qu'il a commencé à avaler. Deux sous-fifres le détachent et la ramènent dans sa cellule. Ratigan est fier de son petit effet. **_

_**« Qu'est-ce que ça ramollit, un enfant! » pense-t-il. **_

_**L'ignoble rat rejoint son fidèle acolyte, Fidget la chauve-souris à jambe de bois. **_

_**« Mon cher Fidget, voilà la liste. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Et surtout pas d'erreur!**_

_**-Non non non! Pas d'erreur! » dit la chauve-souris en prenant le papier que lui tend son patron. **_

_**Il y a écrit: ''Tu te procureras: outils/mécanismes/enfant/uniformes. » Le truand à jambe de bois se glisse dans les rues à la recherche des éléments de la liste. Son maître, lui, rejoint ses sous-fifres pour leur expliquer son plan. **_

_**« Maintenant que Basil de Baker Street est entre nos griffes, rien ni personne ne pourra ruiner notre plan. Dans 3jours, notre bien-aimée souveraine fêtera ses 82ans de règne. Grâce à l'aide de notre cher invité, cela promet d'être une soirée inoubliable! Le pouvoir nous appartiendra! Je serais le roi du Royaume des Souris et Basil mourra!**_

_**-Mais... Ratigan... il... il reste encore un détective... enfin... plutôt une... la fille de Flaversham... Olivia... bredouille un des brigands.**_

_**-Tu crois que j'ai peur de cette misérable détective féminine! rage-t-il. Là, tu viens de m'offenser. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on m'offense. » **_

_**Les autres truands sont terrifiés car ils savent ce que cela signifie: se faire manger par la chatte Félicia. Ratigan frappe dans ses mains, l'énorme chatte arrive et ne fait qu'une bouchée du pauvre souriceau. **_

_**« Le prochain qui me parle de cette détective subira le même sort! » menace le gredin. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Alors que Ratigan échafaude son plan diabolique, à Balcombe Street, Olivia écoute le témoignage de Thomas. Elle secrètement ravie que Basil s'occupe aussi bien de leur fils malgré son métier qui ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre. Lorsque le petit garçon a finit de lui raconter tout les détails, Olivia lui demande:

« Es-tu sûr de m'avoir tout dit?

_**-Oui! Ça c'est passer comme je vous ai dit! Un gros crac, et après mon papa était plus là. répond Thomas.**_

_**-Qu'en penses-tu, Olivia? demande Dawson.**_

_**-Hum... c'est le même mode opératoire que moi il y a 21ans. C'est du Ratigan tout cracher. Il manigance quelque chose à coup sûr! Le tout est de savoir... pourquoi il a attendu 7ans pour enlever Basil? Et pourquoi ce soir en particulier? » déclare Olivia en faisant les cent pas et en se frottant le menton. **_

_**Dehors, l'orage fait rage. Une silhouette se glisse à la fenêtre. En la voyant, Thomas la reconnaît: c'est la chauve-souris qui a enlever son papa. Effrayé, le gamin se met à hurler. Olivia et Dawson ont juste le temps de voir la silhouette furtive. **_

_**« Vite, Dawson! On doit le rattraper! ordonne Olivia en sortant de chez elle.**_

_**-Euh... oui oui... je te suis, Olivia. » déclare le vieux docteur en lui emboîtant le pas. **_

_**Thomas et Flaversham les suivent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lorsque les deux adultes arrivent dans la rue, il est trop tard: le malfrat a pris la fuite. Il ne reste de lui que des empreintes de pas boueuses et un béret. Olivia semble pourtant ravie. Elle saisit l'indice et rentre chez elle en courant. Pendant ce temps, Flaversham tente de calmer Thomas: **_

_**« Allons! Il ne faut surtout pas avoir peur, mon petit. » **_

_**mais voilà sa fille qui passe à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le brave marchand de jouets a juste le temps d'écarter Thomas avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser par la vraie fusée vivante. Dawson arrive juste derrière elle. **_

_**« Le voyou a pris la fuite! déclare-t-il.**_

_**-Cruche comme il est, il n'aura pas le temps d'aller bien loin! Surtout avec ce béret entre nos mains! Il nous suffit de suivre le laquais à jambe de bois de Ratigan et il nous mènera à Basil de Baker Street. ajoute Olivia.**_

_**-Vous allez le retrouver, mon papa? s'exclame Thomas.**_

_**-Bien sûr! Dans pas longtemps! Ça, je te le promets, Thomas! Allons, dépêchons-nous Dawson! Il faut aller voir Toby!**_

_**-Toby! s'interroge Dawson. Mais...**_

_**-Basil ne nous en voudra pas! C'est pour le sauver que nous allons voir Toby.**_

_**-Nous? Tu... tu veux que je vienne avec toi?**_

_**-Allons, Dawson! Un homme comme vous doit être habitué à ce genre d'aventures!**_

_**-Oh certes! Plusieurs années avec Basil à résoudre des enquêtes, ça aide! répond Dawson en suivant Olivia.**_

_**-Hé! Attendez-moi! Je viens avec vous! » s'exclame Thomas en attrapant son chapeau et son manteau. **_

_**Olivia s'arrête d'un seul coup, forçant Dawson a lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourne vers Thomas et s'exclame: **_

_**« Quoi! Hors de question! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux!**_

_**-On y va à pied ou on prend la calèche? insiste le garçonnet.**_

_**-Mon petit! Je viens de te le dire. C'est hors de question. C'est trop dangereux. » déclare calmement Olivia. **_

_**L'enfant, furieux, se dirige vers le piano et DONG! donne un grand coup de poing sur les touches. Certaines sautent, provoquant un désaccord complet du piano. La jeune détective entre dans une colère noire. **_

_**« Mon cher petit. Il n'est absolument pas possible que tu nous accompagne! C'est non! Point à la ligne! » gronde-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme. **_

_**Thomas n'est pas découragé pour un sou. Il fixe Olivia avec un air déterminé qui montre qu'il n'est pas prêt de lâcher. Il veut venir! Cette fois, Olivia en est persuadée: c'est bien son fils et celui de Basil.**_

_**Un peu plus tard, Dawson, Olivia et Thomas se glissent dans la demeure du grand Sherlock Holmes. Après avoir vérifier que le salon était désert, la petite troupe avance dans la maison du modèle de Basil. Le père de Thomas avait toujours admiré cet humain aux grandes idées. Olivia, en tête de la petite troupe, se met à appeler: **_

_**« Toby! Toby! Ici mon grand! » et aussitôt un énorme basset hound les rejoint. **__**Thomas a déjà vu ce chien une bonne centaine de fois. **_

_**« Salut Toby! » déclare le garçonnet lorsque Toby vient le renifler. **_

_**Olivia est amusée. Elle sait que Toby adore les enfants, humais comme souris. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Elle prend le béret et déclare: **_

_**« Toby! Basil a été enlever! Et pour le sauver, il faut que tu nous retrouve ce filou! Tu vois le genre? Front bas, yeux rapprochée, jambe de bois et aile cassée! Tu vois qui est notre bonhomme? Maintenant,... cherche mon beau! » **_

_**Toby renifle le béret et grogne. Cette odeur, il la reconnaitrait entre mille: c'est celle de Fidget, la chauve-souris laquais à jambe de bois de Ratigan! La petite troupe de détectives monte sur le dos du chien de chasse et tous partent à la recherche du voyou. Au bout de quelques minutes, Toby retrouve sa trace. Au triple galop de chien, il amène ses petits passagers jusqu'à un magasin de jouets pour humains. Vu l'heure tardive, il est fermé. **_

_**Cependant, à l'intérieur, Fidget est en train de voler les uniformes de petits soldats de bois. Alors qu'il fait un bref bilan de ce qu'il a réussit à avoir, il voit la petite troupe qui débarque. Vite, il range son butin dans un gros sac et court se cacher. Par inadvertance, il laisse tomber sa liste. Après avoir remercier Toby, l'équipe de détectives cherche par où leur gibier à jambe de bois a pût entrer. Thomas remarque soudain un minuscule trou dans le verre de la vitre. **_

_**« Olivia! Il y a un trou là! cri-t-il. **_

_**-Oh! Bravo mon cher! Voilà l'entrée de notre petit ami! annonce la détective.**_

_**-Mais... Olivia! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a pût entrer par ce minuscule trou? demande Dawson.**_

_**-Vous avez vraiment la mémoire courte, Dawson. Regardez vous-même! » **_

_**Là-dessus, Olivia glisse son doigt dans le trou et le morceau de verre s'ouvre comme une porte. « Ça alors! s'exclame Dawson.**_

_**-Et maintenant, silence! Notre individu est là et nul ne sait quand il risque d'attaquer. Dawson! Surveillez bien l'enfant! On ne sait jamais...**_

_**-Euh... oui oui, bien sûr! Thomas, reste à côté de moi!**_

_**-Oui, docteur Dawson! » répond le gamin en donnant la main au vieux docteur. **_

_**La petite troupe inspecte les lieux avec prudence. De sa cachette, Fidget observe chacun de leur faits et gestes. Olivia aperçoit soudain des empreintes de pas appartenant à leur suspect. Elle sort une loupe de sa poche et suit les empreintes. Elle finit par tomber sur les poupées de bois. **_

_**« Ciel! Comme c'est étrange... dit-elle.**_

_**-Quoi donc? dem**__**ande Dawson.**_

_**-N'est-ce pas évident? Ces poupées ont été dépouillées de leurs uniformes! Et vu les traces sur le sol... ce n'est pas le travail innocent d'un enfant.**_

_**-Olivia! Regardez! Il n'y a plus les mécanismes de ces jouets! s'exclame Thomas.**_

_**-Oh! Bien vu, Thomas! Mais pourquoi ces choses ont-elles été volées? » **_

_**Olivia se frotte le menton et cherche une réponse à sa question. Tandis qu'Olivia cherche le pourquoi de la chose, Dawson remarque un papier sur le sol: la liste qu'à laisser tomber Fidget! **_

_**« Oh! Olivia! Regardes! s'exclame-t-il.**_

_**-Je vous en prie! Je dois me concentrer! grogne la d**__**étective.**_

_**-Mais regarde donc! Je crois que... » proteste le vieux docteur. **_

* * *

_**Il est interrompu par la musique de jouets en marche. La moitié du magasin semble s'être éveillé d'un coup. Tandis que les adultes cherchent la provenance de ce changement, Thomas est attiré par des bulles de savon. Il s'éloigne et admire les jouets merveilleux. Il voit alors un petit berceau de bois. Curieux et innocent, l'enfant s'approche et... Fidget bondit d'un coup. Un cri d'effroi sort les adultes de leur réflexion. Sans perdre une seconde, ils se lancent à la poursuite du gredin. Celui-ci tente de les ralentir en leur envoyant des jouets mais Olivia échappe à ses astuces et parvient à le rejoindre en haut d'une pile de jouets. Elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces au sac dans lequel Fidget a enfermé Thomas et son butin. Un trou suffisamment grand s'ouvre dans le sac et le garçonnet s'en échappe. Pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants, la chauve-souris donne un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire d'Olivia. Les deux souris tombent, laissant leur gibier à jambe de bois s'enfuir dans la nuit avec le reste de son butin. **_

* * *

Dawson, resté en arrière, cherche ses amis dans le tas de jouets qu'ils ont fait tomber dans leur chute.

_**« Olivia! Thomas! » appelle-t-il. **_

_**Un bruit l'attire et il finit par les trouvé, suspendus la tête en bas par la ficelle d'une poupée parlante. **_

_**« Oh! Vous allez bien? s'inquiète le docteur.**_

_**-À votre avis, Dawson! hurle Olivia qui s'énerve en tentant de démêler le sac de nœuds qui emprisonne leurs jambes.**_

_**-On est un peu la tête en bas mais à par ça, on va bien! » répond Thomas. **_

_**Finalement, Olivia réussit à défaire les nœuds et les deux souris tombent sur le sol. La détective est furieuse car leur suspect s'est échapper. Dawson sort la liste qu'il a trouvé et le tend à la jeune femme. **_

_**« Ça pourra peut-être t'aider. dit-il.**_

_**-Bien joué, Dawson! Cette liste va nous mener au voleur et donc à Basil! Retour d'urgence à Balcombe Street! » s'extasie la jeune souris.**_

_**Elle attrape la liste d'une main et Thomas de l'autre avant de courir vers la fenêtre où Toby les attends. Dawson peine à suivre la boule de nerf surexcitée qui rejoint Toby. Dès que le vieux docteur les a rejoint, la petite troupe rentre à Balcombe Street, accompagné par la lueur du soleil levant.**_

* * *

J'avais pas envie que Thomas soit enfermé comme Olivia. Donc, j'ai pensé qu'il réussit à se sauver avant que Fidget ne l'emmène dans le repaire de Ratigan. Lorsque Thomas casse le piano, j'ai repris la scène de Basil mais je l'ai modifié. Hé! Il ne faut pas que ça ressemble trop à "Basil, détective privé"! Déjà que ça y ressemble beaucoup!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aux quais, Ratigan nargue Basil qui a décidé de ne plus dire un mot. **_

_**« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? Oh, suis-je bête. Tu n'as plus qu'un jour et quelques heures à vivre avant de passer dans l'au-delà. Profites bien de tes derniers instants! » ricane le rat. **_

_**Basil le fusille du regard mais ne dit rien. Ce scélérat l'écœure! Le rat sort de la cellule en ricanant. Fidget apparaît alors avec un énorme sac sur le dos. Ratigan le prend, l'ouvre et voit avec plaisir qu'il est remplit d'uniformes. **_

_**« Mon brave Fidget! Je savais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance. Alors, tu as bien pensé à tout?**_

_**-Oui oui oui! J'ai tout! Euh... sauf...l'enfant...**_

_**-Quoi! Tu ne l'as pas!**_

_**-Euh... non... mais sinon j'ai tout ce qu'il vous fallait! Tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste! » **_

_**La chauve-souris remarque soudain que la poche où était la liste est vide. Il commence à paniquer et fouille dans toutes ses poches. **_

_**« Quel est le problème? grogne Ratigan.**_

_**-Euh... la liste... euh... où... où je l'ai mise? bafouille Fidget.**_

_**-Où est la liste!**_

_**-Euh... voilà! Ça c'est passer comme ça! J'étais dans le magasin de jouets, je prenais les uniformes quand soudain j'entends un Hou! Hou!**_

_**-Explique-toi mieux! enrage l'énorme rat.**_

_**-Un chien! Alors, je court me cacher, je me couvre la tête, l'enfant je l'attrape, j'allais l'embarquer avec... Olivia... aux... aux fesses...!**_

_**-Quoi! Olivia est sur le coup!**_

_**-Euh... oui... euh... c'est... c'est elle qui m'a reprit l'enfant...**_

_**-Elle t'as reconnu! Elle t'as pris l'enfant! Tu n'es qu'un affame résidus! » hurle Ratigan. **_

_**Il est tellement furieux qu'il vire au rouge. D'un claquement de main, il appelle Félicia qui arrive aussitôt pour croquer la chauve-souris. Mais celle-ci n'a pas l'intention de finir en pâtée pour chat et se débat dans l'énorme gueule du félin. Pendant ce temps, Ratigan fulmine. **_

_**« L'enfant m'a échapper et voilà que cette maudite sotte d'Olivia vient mettre son nez dans ma géniale combine! Si ça continue, elle va ruiner mon plan! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette misérable gamine devienne une détective presque aussi forte que Basil! Je vois d'ici l'air insupportablement satisfait de la jeune bougre! » peste-t-il. **_

_**Soudain, une idée lui vient à l'esprit. **_

_**« Félicia! Recrache-le! Il est fort indigeste! » dit-il calmement. **_

_**L'énorme chatte recrache sa proie avec regret. Fidget est aussitôt attraper par son maître. **_

_**« Mon brave Fidget! Tu viens de me donner une occasion sans précédant de me débarrasser des amis de Basil! Les pauvres... je leur réserve une de ces surprises! » ricane l'épouvantable rat. **__**Pendant que le bandit crée un plan démoniaque dans son esprit tordu, à Balcombe Street, après quelques heures de sommeil, Olivia examine la liste de Fidget. Encore un peu endormis mais espérant, Thomas et Dawson observent chacun de ses faits et gestes en attendant son jugement. La jeune détective, loupe à la main, déclare: **_

* * *

_**« À première vue, je n'en déduit pas grand chose... si ce n'est que ces mots ont été tracés par une large plume d'oie, que le papier est du... vélin de Mongolie de première qualité sans filigrane, engommé... par une bête, une chauve-souris qui boit du ''Bonjo des Rongeurs'' si je ne fais pas erreur.**_

_**-Papa m'a dit que ce genre de boisson n'était qu'un tord-boyaux et il se trouve uniquement dans les bars miteux et malfamés des quais ou des bas-fonds. dit Thomas.**_

_**-Stupéfiant! s'exclame Dawson, interloqué par la déduction et la connaissance de l'enfant.**_

_**-Oh, pas tant que ça! On ignore encore d'où vient ce papier. Un examen plus approfondi sera plus révélateur. » ajoute la jeune femme en glissant le papier sous un microscope. **_

_**Elle y jette un œil et, après l'avoir réglé, voit des petites tâches noires. « Oh! Intéressant! s'exclame Olivia, pleine de curiosité.**_

_**-Je peux voir? » demande Thomas. **_

_**La jeune femme lui fait signe d'approché, le petit monte sur une chaise et regarde dans l'appareil. **_

_**« Oh! Je sais ce que c'est! C'est de la suie de charbon! La même que celle que les égoutiers utilisent pour leurs lampes!**_

_**-Ton papa te l'a appris? questionne la détective, interloquée par cette déclaration.**_

_**-Oui! Il dit que ça peut servir.**_

_**-Tu es épatant, Thomas! s'extasie Dawson. Ton papa doit être fier de toi!**_

_**-Je pense... en tout cas, je veux être comme papa: le plus grand des détectives!**_

_**-Crois-moi, tu es sur la bonne voie! » déclare Olivia en continuant son examen. **_

_**Elle brûle la liste, met les cendres dans une solution chimique, la mélange avec d'autres solutions puis attends le résultat. La solution vire au bleu clair, puis fonce, devient rouge vif et finit par redevenir bleu clair. Alors que Dawson est complètement perdu, les deux autres sont très éclairés. **_

_**« C'est très révélateur! s'extasie Olivia. Cette réaction positive ne peut être obtenue que d'une seul et unique façon!**_

_**-Elle ne peut être obtenue que par l'extrême saturation après distillation par du chlorure de sodium! ajoute Thomas.**_

_**-C'est de l'eau salée? s'étonne Dawson.**_

_**-Exactement! répond le petit.**_

_**-Et cela prouve sans l'ombre d'un doute que cette liste venait des quartiers des quais! rajoute Olivia en accrochant une carte de la ville sur le mur.**_

_**-Euh... vous ne partez pas un peu vite en besogne, vous deux?**_

_**-Mais non! C'est élémentaire! dissent en cœur les deux ''détectives''.**_

_**-Il faut donc qu'on trouve un bar miteux là où les égouts débouchent sur les quais. dit le gamin en montrant un emplacement sur la carte.**_

_**-Oh! J'en connais un! Et j'ai même de très bonnes relations, là-bas! » conclut la jeune détective avec un sourire. **__**Ni une ni deux, la petite troupe retourne chercher Toby et se rend sur les quais. Une fois à proximité du bar-cabaret ''La Souricière'', les trois compères se glissent discrètement vers les coulisses. Là-bas, ils rejoignent une troupe de souris blanches: Starlette la chanteuse et ses deux danseuses. En voyant Olivia, Starlette la rejoint en s'exclamant: **_

* * *

_**« Olivia chérie! Comment vas-tu, ma princesse des détectives?**_

_**-Très bien, Starlette! J'ai besoin de ton aide! Le père de cet enfant a été enlever par... Ratigan... et tout les indices mènent ici.**_

_**-Ça m'étonnerait que le père de ce môme soit ici. La seule personne que Fidget ait ramener c'est... le grand Basil de Baker Street!**_

_**-Alors, nous sommes au endroit! Ce petit bonhomme s'appelle Thomas de Baker Street! C'est le fils de Basil!**_

_**-Quoi? Basil est père? Cet adorable petit bout de choux est le fils de ce détective borné?**_

_**-Euh... oui c'est ça...**_

_**-Mon papa est pas borné! C'est le meilleur détective du Royaume! s'énerve Thomas.**_

_**-Thomas! Calme-toi! s'exclame Dawson.**_

_**-Starlette! On doit pouvoir s'incruster dans le cabaret pour pouvoir Ratigan ou Fidget s'ils y viennent! ajoute Olivia.**_

_**-Je ne connais qu'un seul endroit: la scène!**_

_**-J'ai une idée! Faisons-nous engager comme danseuses! On sera obligatoirement sur scène!**_

_**-Mais... Olivia! Le plan marcherait si on était tous des femmes! s'exclame Dawson.**_

_**-Et nous, on est des garçons! ajoute Thomas.**_

_**-Bon... Dawson, vous vous ferez passer pour un marin. Je pense que vous serez assez crédible dans ce rôle. Et, si Starlette et les autres veulent bien m'aider, Thomas et moi nous nous ferons engager comme danseuses. explique le détective.**_

_**-Mais... je suis un garçon!**_

_**-Ton père ne t'a jamais appris à te déguiser! » demande Olivia avec un grand sourire. **_

_**À ce moment, Thomas se demande s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Fidget l'enlever.**_

* * *

Je connais pas le nom de la chanteuse de cabaret dans "Basil, détective privé" donc j'ai inventé. si vous le connaisez, dites le moi! ça me servira peut-être pour mes prochaines histoires.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Désolé si j'ai été longue! le lycée c'est très dur et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail! enfin bref! voilà la suite de mon histoire.**_

_**Petit résumé: Olivia, Dawson et Thomas ont la liste de Fidget et celle-ci les à conduit jusqu'à "la Souricière" (le bar-cabaret où Dawson et Basil avaient été dans le film) Là-bas, Olivia a l'idée de se faire engagée comme danseuse... avec Thomas! Mais comment un garçon peut-il être engagé comme danseuse?**_

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard, une femme en robe rose avec un béret assorti se dirige vers l'entrée du bar, accompagnée par une petite fille en robe rouge.**_

_**« Olivia! Je me sent du dernier ridicule! » proteste une voix.**_

_**Dans son déguisement et sous les tonnes de maquillage qui lui recouvrent le visage, Olivia est méconnaissable. La fillette? Ce n'est autre que Thomas avec un robe et un ruban rouge sur la tête. Ils se retournent vers la voix.**_

_**« Dépêchez-vous, Dawson! gronde Olivia.**_

_**-Mais je suis ridicule! se plaint le médecin, visiblement mal à l'aise dans son petit déguisement de marin qui laisse apparaître son ventre rebondi. **_

_**-Oh! Ne faites pas votre fillette! Vous êtes parfait! déclare la détective.**_

_**-Parfait? Parfaitement idiot, oui!**_

_**-Ne vous plaignez pas! Vous, au moins, vous êtes en homme! proteste Thomas.**_

_**-Oh! Vous deux, arrêtez de râler! On croirait entendre des petites filles de 6ans! C'est tout ce qu'il y avait! C'est ça... ou tu peux dire adieux à ton père, Thomas! » s'énerve Olivia. **_

_**Le gamin se tait, choqué par cette déclaration. **_

_**« Bon! Voilà qui est mieux! On est bien d'accord! Dawson, vous êtes mon oncle et vous avez appris que j'étais ici donc vous êtes venu nous voir, moi et ma fille. Toi Thomas, tu te nomme Tamia, tu es ma fille unique et tu es une enfant douée en chant et en danse.**_

_**-J'ai de la chance que papa m'aie appris à chanter et à danser sur ses airs de violon! » marmonne Thomas. **_

_**Dawson les laisse entrer dans le bar et les deux détectives se dirigent vers le comptoir où est la propriétaire. Elle n'a guère changé en 21ans si ce n'est que, maintenant, quelques cheveux blancs se perdent dans ses cheveux roux. **_

_**« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? demande-t-elle en les voyant.**_

_**-Voilà! Je cherche du travail et on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'en donner. répond Olivia avec une voix plus sensuelle et en fumant tranquillement une cigarette.**_

_**-Ça dépend! Vous êtes bonne à quoi?**_

_**-Je chante, je danse et c'est la même chose pour ma fille! N'est-ce pas, Tamia?**_

_**-Hein? Euh... oui maman... répond Thomas, un peu perdu par le fait d'être une fille, de s'appeler Tamia et d'avoir une maman.**_

_**-Excusez-la. Elle joue sa timide mais cette petite a un don.**_

_**-Hum... la petite est plutôt chou. Elle pourrait attendrir les clients. Quant à vous, z'êtes plutôt une belle femme. Habillée plus sexy, vous ferez une très bonne danseuse... D'accord! Je vous engage! Vous danserez avec Starlette et les autres. Je vous laisse le choix des chansons. Vous démarrez ce soir! Préparez-vous! » déclare la propriétaire. **_

_**Olivia et Thomas se rendent dans les coulisses où les attendent Dawson, Starlette et les autres. Thomas leur lance un grand sourire, signe que le plan fonctionne pour le moment.**_

_**« Partie 1 du plan réussit à merveille! annonce Olivia, toute souriante.**_

_**-Maintenant, place à la partie 2! ajoute Thomas.**_

_**-En quoi cela consiste? s'inquiète Dawson.**_

_**-On se fait accepter et on finit par ne faire plus qu'un avec le lieu! » expliquent en chœur la mère et le fils. **_

_**Le reste de la journée ne fut que répétition et recherche de costumes de scène pour les futures danseuses. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Le soir, toujours aussi maquillée et vêtue d'un juste au corps à plume rose, Olivia fait sensation avec Starlette et les autres sous le pseudonyme Olie. Thomas, dans la peau de Tamia, attendrit les clients les plus sentimentales. Il passe presque pour une danseuse majeure. Vers 20heures, Dawson entre dans le bar et s'installe à une table prêt de la scène. La propriétaire se dirige vers lui et lui demande:

_**« Ce sera quoi, pour vous?**_

_**-Euh... une bière! répond Dawson en essayant de paraitre bourru. **_

_**-Ça marche! » dit la femme en rejoignant son mari, le barman. **_

_**Alors qu'elle lui amène sa bière, elle le dévisage. **_

_**« Je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, vous!... » dit-elle. **_

_**Dawson commence à paniqué. Olivia le remarque et, dès qu'elle a finit de danser, elle va l'aider. **_

_**« Oh! Mon cher oncle! Vous êtes là! Vous êtes venu nous voir je suppose! dit Olivia avec sa voix de femme sensuelle. **_

_**-Tu connais cet homme? demande la propriétaire.**_

_**-Ouais! C'est mon oncle! Un vieux marin un peu tordu!**_

_**-Oliv... Olie! Je t'en prie! Sois plus polie! s'exclame Dawson, qui se met à jouer le jeu de l'oncle marin. Au faites, comment va Tamia?**_

_**-Oh, très bien! Elle a juste 7ans! Et cette petite a un grand avenir dans la chanson!**_

_**-Comme toi à son âge, je suppose!**_

_**-Oh! Je t'en prie! Tu la verras sur scène tout à l'heure! **_

_**-Olie! Je te paye pas pour parler à ton oncle! Aller, hop! Sur la scène! » ordonne la propriétaire. **_

_**Olivia retourne sur scène après avoir murmuré à Dawson: « Surveillez bien les entrées! Nous ne serons pas toujours en train de danser!» **_

_**En effet, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Fidget ou de Ratigan. Olivia et Starlette se mirent à chanter la chanson: « Laissez-moi vous gâter! » tout en observant et attendant l'arrivée de Fidget ou Ratigan. De son côté, Dawson ne voit aucun des sous-fifres de leur ennemi. **_

* * *

_**Alors que Thomas est en train de danser, il voit soudain un chauve-souris avec une jambe de bois qui entre dans le bar. C'est Fidget. Aussi discrètement que possible, l'enfant prévient Olivia.**_

_**« Olivia! Jambe-de-bois est là!**_

_**-Oh! Bien vu, mon petit! Ça veut dire qu'on est au bon endroit! Le repaire secret ne doit pas être bien loin!**_

_**-Dès qu'il part, on le suit?**_

_**-Non! Pas ce soir! J'ai comme un pressentiment! J'ai l'impression que c'est demain que nous devrons agir!**_

_**-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?**_

_**-Prévient discrètement Dawson que Jambe-de-bois est là! » ordonne Olivia tout en dansant. **_

_**Thomas fait discrètement une boulette avec un papier de bonbons, la laisse tomber et, tout en continuant à danser, donne un grand coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer à Dawson. Le vieux chirurgien reçoit le papier en plein visage, regarde Thomas qui lui fait signe de regarder sur sa gauche et voit Fidget qui boit une bière, assis au comptoir. Olivia lui fait signe de les retrouver dans les coulisses et les deux danseuses improvisées s'éclipsent de la scène aussi discrètement que possible. Sans que Fidget ne le remarque, Dawson quitte son poste et sort du bar. Il rejoint rapidement ses amis qui l'attendent dans les coulisses. Dès qu'il est là, Olivia explique ce qu'il vont faire. **_

_**« Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, nous allons nous tenir tranquille ce soir. J'ai l'impression que c'est demain que nous devrons agir.**_

_**-Alors, on le laisse partir? demande Dawson.**_

_**-Seulement pour ce soir!**_

_**-Mais... et mon papa? s'inquiète Thomas.**_

_**-Il y a encore un espoir! Si Ratigan voulait s'en débarrasser, on aurait déjà son corps à la morgue de Scotland Yard. On dirait... que Ratigan attend d'avoir Thomas entre ses griffes pour se débarrasser de Basil!**_

_**-Quoi! s'exclame Dawson.**_

_**-Moi! Pourquoi! questionne le gamin.**_

_**-Ce gredin prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les gens! Si Basil meurt en sachant son fils entre les griffes de ce monstre et si Thomas voit son père mourir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire, ce sadique aura réussit son coup!**_

_**-Autant dire qu'il faut faire plus attention à Thomas maintenant qu'on sait qu'on est proche de Ratigan. déduit Dawson.**_

_**-Exactement! » déclare Olivia. **_

_**Soudain, la propriétaire appelle Thomas et Olivia. « Okay! Chacun à son poste! » murmure Olivia. **_

_**Thomas et elle retournent sur la scène et Dawson, aussi discrètement que possible, retourne à sa table dans le bar. Il ne lâche plus Fidget des yeux.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vers 22heures, Fidget quitte le bar par la trappe secrète sous le regard de la petite troupe. Il n'a rien laisser paraître... mais il a vu qu'il était observé. Et il sait par qui! Tranquillement, il retourne au repaire secret où Ratigan l'attend, avec Basil ligoté... et pleurant! D'habitude fort et incassable, le détective en a pourtant assez de cette attente et il est tellement inquiet pour son petit Thomas que ses nerfs, pourtant qualifiés par tous de fait d'acier, ont lâcher. Dès que la chauve-souris arrive, le chef des malfrats force Basil à se relevé et demande à son laquais à jambe de bois: **_

_**« Alors, Fidget? Ils t'ont suivit?**_

_**-Non parton. Mais ils étaient là! J'ai vu Dawson et Olivia! Et ils m'ont vu aussi!**_

_**-Hum... plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, cette petite. Mon cher Basil, il semble que votre belle et jeune élève vous ai surpassée!**_

_**-Olivia n'est pas mon élève... murmure Basil.**_

_**-Oh! Suis-je bête! En plus d'être ton élève,... c'est également la mère de Thomas! » déclare Ratigan. **_

_**Basil se fige. Comment peut-il être au courant? Personne, à par lui et Olivia depuis peu, ne le savait! Une fois l'étonnement passé, une sorte de douleur et de colère envahit l'esprit de Basil. **_

_**« Remarquez, je vous comprend. C'est qu'elle est devenu très belle.**_

_**-Taisez-vous!**_

_**-Et oui, Basil! Je sais tout de toi. L'as-tu dis à Thomas? Non, bien sûr. Il ignore qu'il est avec sa propre mère.**_

_**-Ratigan taisez-vous!**_

_**-Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas? Tu as peur que ton petit Thomas veuille aller avec sa mère s'il apprenait qui elle est. Surtout qu'elle une détective presque aussi connue que toi. Tu ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ton propre fils, Thomas de Baker Street, veuille peut-être se faire appeler... Thomas Flaversham!**_

_**-Je vous ai dit de vous taire! » hurle Basil, absolument fou de rage. **_

_**Ce sujet est douloureux pour lui car il aime encore Olivia et, par respect pour elle, il n'a jamais dit, ni à Dawson, ni à Thomas, ni à personne, qui était la mère de son enfant. Qui plus est, Olivia est une détective et donc sa concurrente et ils sont en conflit constant. Dès que l'un d'eux réussit une affaire, sa réputation augmente, faisant baisser celle de l'autre. Cette situation serait trop compliqué pour Thomas. Aveuglé par la colère, Basil réussit à donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de Ratigan. **_

_**« Je vous interdit de parler d'Olivia ainsi! » hurle-t-il. **_

_**Son ennemi est fou de rage! Après avoir calmé la douleur à son tibia, le monstre s'exclame: **_

_**« Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'interdire quoi que ce soit! » Là-dessus, il gifle violemment le détective qui tombe sur le sol. « Encore une erreur comme ça, Basil, et je te jure que tu mourras si lentement que tu auras le temps que voir ton fils souffrir, agoniser et mourir sous ton regard impuissant. » menace le bandit. **_

_**Malgré la douleur qui lui brûle le joue, Basil est effrayé par cette idée. Il connait par cœur l'infâme personnage et il sait de quoi il est capable! Le pauvre détective ne peut faire que deux choses: se taire et pleurer en priant pour que rien de grave n'arrive à son petit Thomas. Il aime tellement son fils que le savoir en danger le tue à petit feu. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Pendant ce temps, à la ''Souricière'', Olivia et Dawson réfléchissent au meilleur moyen de libérer Basil sans pour autant le mettre en danger. Fatigué mais réconforté par le fait d'être proche de son père, le petit Thomas s'est endormi. En le remarquant, la jeune détective ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Dawson remarque que Olivia ne l'écoute plus et que Thomas s'est endormi. Malgré ses 7ans et sa manière de penser qui est digne de son père-détective, Thomas a un côté enfant qui se dévoile lorsqu'il dort ou lorsqu'il est vraiment triste.

« Il est trop mignon! Oh! Maintenant que j'y pense; Basil vous a dit qui est sa mère? questionne Olivia.

_**-Non. Il n'a jamais voulut le dire. Il nous a juste dit que c'était une femme formidable et courageuse mais, par respect pour elle, il n'a jamais dit son nom à personne! » répond Dawson. **_

_**Olivia se sent heureuse. Elle n'a jamais osé le dire, à personne, mais... elle aime toujours Basil! Elle a même un rêve: devenir Mme Olivia de Baker Street et de former une vraie famille avec lui et leur fils. Seulement,... Basil et elle sont deux détectives privés et la situation serait trop compliquée pour Thomas. En plus, le détective lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il la trouve trop faible pour être détective. Tout en admirant son fils, Olivia pense à Basil et à ce que Ratigan peut lui faire subir. Dès qu'elle remarque que Dawson s'est endormit, elle embrasse son fils sur le front et lui promet: **_

_**« Je sauverais ton père, mon ange! Je te promets que Ratigan ne fera rien à Basil! Je l'en empêcherais! »**_

_**

* * *

**_

Le lendemain, chacun reprend son rôle: Olivia redevient Olie, Thomas redevient Tamia et Dawson redevient l'oncle d'Olie. Le soir, alors que les danseuses sont en train de se dandiner sur la scène, la porte du bar s'ouvre violemment d'un seul coup. Aussitôt, tous le monde se tait et prend peur. C'est Ratigan et ses sbires! Tous ont un mauvais sourire sur le visage sauf un seul: un marin vêtu d'un gilet blanc, d'une veste verte et d'une casquette assortie avec une petite moustache que Ratigan tient fermement par le bras et dont les mains sont liées. Sur son visage, on voit plus de douleur et de tristesse que sur n'importe quelle famille qui vient de perdre un enfant, plus de désespoir que n'importe quelle personne qui perd tout ce qu'il possède suite à la guerre qui a pris fin il y a 7mois. En le voyant, un énorme sourire éclaire le visage de Thomas. Il a connut cet homme!

_**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande discrètement Olivia qui a vu le sourire de Thomas.**_

_**-C'est mon papa! Il est déguisé mais je le reconnaît! Même avec sa moustache! » répond l'enfant, aussi discrètement que possible.**_

_**Olivia regarde mieux le marin et reconnaît la frêle silhouette du grand Basil de Baker Street. Lorsque que lui et les autres malfrats passent près de la table où est Dawson, le docteur reconnaît son jeune ami et associer. Il jette un regard vers les autres qui lui font un discret clin d'œil, signe qu'ils ont un plan. Discrètement, Olivia prévient les autres danseuses de son plan puis la jeune femme fait signe au pianiste qui se met à jouer un air plus entrainant, sensuel... Doucement, ''Olie'' se met à chanter avec sensualité:**_

_You had plenty money, 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too! _

_**Avec grâce et sensualité, Olivia quitte la scène et avance entre les tables en se dandinant. C'est l'hystérie générale dans tous le bar-cabaret! Certains tentent de toucher Olivia mais, gracieusement, la jeune femme les évite. Tout en avançant, elle continue à chanter:**_

_You're sittin' there and wonderin' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too!_

_**Olivia se rapproche de la table à laquelle sont Ratigan, Basil et les autres malfrats. Tous sont littéralement hypnotisés par la belle jeune femme. Même Fidget et Ratigan ne reconnaissent pas Olivia et sont sous son charme. Olivia continu sa chanson tout en se rapprochant de Ratigan et des autres bandits.**_

_If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too _

_**Finalement, elle arrive à la table où est le gang de Ratigan. Elle continu à chanter, avec sensualité, tout en caressant furtivement chaqu'un des bandits.**_

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too_

_**Discrètement, elle subtilise le canif qu'un bandit a à la ceinture et elle s'approche de Basil. Le détective est étonné et il est persuadé d'avoir déjà vu la danseuse. Elle est si belle dans son juste au corps rose que le détective rougit et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent son front. La jeune fille se rapproche de lui et, discrètement, elle les cordes qui lui lient les mains. Le captif la regarde étonné. La jeune fille lui donne un discret clin d'œil, se met à quatre pattes sur la table juste en face de lui, l'embrasse furtivement sur le nez en terminant sa chanson:**_

_Why don't you do right, _

_Like some other men... do? _

_**Ensuite, la jolie jeune fille retourne tranquillement sur scène avec les autres danseuses. Elles reviennent sur scène toutes ensemble et se mettent à chanter une autre chanson. Voyant l'air perturbé de Basil, Ratigan sourit et lui dit: **_

_**« Très jolies filles! Vous en pensez quoi? » **_

_**Comme Basil ne lui répond pas, il ajoute: « Allons, mon cher! Ne soyez pas timide! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez? » **_

_**Basil n'écoute qu'à moitié les paroles de Ratigan. Il attrape discrètement une bouteille qui traine sur la table d'à coté, et déclare astucieusement: **_

_**« Je pense que vous feriez mieux... d'aller voir un médecin! » **_

_**Là-dessus, il frappe violemment Ratigan à la tête. La bouteille explose sur le crâne du rat qui lâche son prisonnier. Celui-ci profite de la faiblesse de Ratigan et tente de s'enfuir... mais voilà les autres sous-fifres du malfrat qui se lancent à sa poursuite et le rattrapent. Sur la scène, Olivia et Thomas assistent impuissants à la scène. Furieux et la tête toute endolorie, Ratigan se lève, se dirige vers Basil et le gifle violemment. **_

_**« Tu es à moi! Et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant si je ne le souhaites pas! » hurle le rat. **_

_**Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau de Thomas. Sans réfléchir, le petit descend de la scène et court vers Ratigan sous les regards impuissants de ses amis. **_

_**« Laissez-le! Vous n'avez pas le droit! crie-t-il en frappant Ratigan avec le peu de force qu'il a dans les bras.**_

_**-Oh! Regardez Basil! Une de vos jeunes admiratrices! Quel courage pour une si petite fille! » ricane le scélérat en attrapant l'enfant par sa robe. **_

_**Thomas gigote tellement que, sous son poids, la robe se déchire, Thomas tombe sur le sol, dévoilant ses vrais vêtements de petit garçon. Tout le monde est surpris! Surtout Ratigan qui n'a pas réussit à percer le déguisement, pourtant simple, de l'enfant. Effrayé, Basil reconnaît immédiatement le garçonnet. **_

_**« Thomas! s'exclame-t-il, étonné.**_

_**-Papa! » répond le garçonnet. **_

_**Ratigan est figé un instant puis ordonne à ses sbires: « Attrapez le morveux! » **_

_**Ni un ni deux, les malfrats se jettent sur le gamin qui arrive à leur échapper de justesse. Il se glisse entre les tables et les clients du bar pour semer ses poursuivants. Pour aider Thomas, Dawson bouscule une table ce qui bloque les bandits. Une grande partie des gredins sont arrêtés dans leur élan mais il y a encore une bonne dizaine de voyous qui poursuivent le petit de Baker Street. Thomas passe près de la scène où sont Olivia et les autres et, tout en faisant semblant de danser, celles-ci donnent de grands coups de pied dans la mâchoire des sous-fifres de Ratigan. Alors que Thomas pense avoir échapper à ses poursuivants, Fidget surgit de nul part et attrape brutalement l'enfant. **_

_**« Je l'ai, patron! déclare la chauve-souris en tenant fermement l'enfant dans ses ailes.**_

_**-Lâchez-moi! Vous me faites mal! Je vous en prie, lâchez-moi! » pleure le petit bonhomme. **_

_**Avec un mauvais sourire, Ratigan fait signe d'arrêter Olivia et Dawson. Avant même qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, ils sont capturés. **_

_**« Non! Arrêtez! Ratigan, laissez-les! hurle Basil.**_

_**-Je fais ce que je veux! J'aimerais les laisser, mon cher Basil, mais voilà... ce sont des parasites comme toi! Et moi, des parasites, je m'en débarrasse! » déclare Ratigan. **_

_**Là-dessus, il saisit violemment Basil par le bras et le tient fermement. Basil a l'impression qu'il va lui arracher le bras. Le rat fait signe à un de ses sbires. Celui-ci lui amène une seringue remplit de produit. Ratigan prend délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts et, d'un geste brusque et violemment, il plante l'aiguille dans le bras de Basil. Celui-ci tente de riposter mais son adversaire l'empêche de bouger pendant qu'il injecte le produit dans le corps de Basil. Soudain, les muscles du détective s'engourdissent, le forçant à arrêter de bouger. Ratigan lui lance à mauvais sourire. **_

_**« Comme ça, tu te tiendras tranquille! » ricane le rat. **_

_**Les yeux de Basil commencent à se fermer tout seul. Il bataille pour rester éveiller mais peu à peu, il perd connaissance. Dans un ultime effort, Basil regarde son fils qui a les yeux remplit de larmes. **_

_**« Papa... pleure l'enfant.**_

_**-Thomas... » souffle Basil. **_

_**Épuisé, il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience et s'écroule sur le sol sous les exclamations terrifiées des personnes présentes. Deux sbires se saisissent de lui et l'emmènent avec Olivia, Dawson et Thomas. Le garçonnet se débat furieusement dans les bras de Fidget qui a bien du mal à le retenir. **_

_**« Bandit! Monstre! Vous avez tué mon papa! » hurle-t-il en pleurant. **_

_**Ratigan, furieux, l'arrache des bras de Fidget mais prend la peine de lui dire calmement: **_

_**« Petit! Il n'est pas mort! Je l'ai simplement endormi avec un anesthésient pour qu'il se tienne tranquille pendant le voyage. » **_

_**Olivia fusille Ratigan du regard. **_

_**« Maudit rat! » hurle-t-elle. **_

_**Ratigan se contente de rire et les entraine tout les trois vers son repaire, sous le regard effrayé des bandits de la ''Souricière''**_

_**

* * *

La chanson que chante Olivia (ou Olie, c'est comme on veut) c'est la chanson que chante Jessica Rabbit dans le film "Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit". J'adore ce film (trop drôle) et cette chanson est géniale et elle allait super bien avec la scène dans laquelle je l'ai mise.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lorsque Basil revient à lui, il est dans le repaire de Ratigan. Olivia et Dawson sont ligotés sur un piège-à-souris et Thomas est enfermé dans une bouteille. **_

_**« Vous vous réveillez juste à temps, Basil! Vous allez pouvoir dire adieux à vos amis et à votre fils. Oh, au faites... j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sentimentale pour Thomas de voir en premier la mort de sa mère, la grande détective Olivia Flaversham! » déclare astucieusement Ratigan, au grand malheur de Basil et Olivia qui se sentent aussitôt gênés. **_

_**Dawson regarde avec étonnement la jeune fille à côté de lui et Thomas reste sans voix! Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il entend. Il aurait était avec sa mère tout ce temps sans même le savoir? Dawson est le premier à s'interroger à haute voix: **_

_**« Olivia?**_

_**-Maman! » s'exclame Thomas, dans le but de vérifier les dires de Ratigan. **_

_**Olivia baisse les yeux. Elle a tellement honte d'avoir caché ce détail à son propre fils. Basil ne se sent guère mieux. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur et évite le regard interrogateur de Dawson. Finalement, les larmes aux yeux, Olivia déclare: **_

_**« Thomas! Saches que ce n'est pas par plaisir que je t'aies laisser à ton père! J'étais une jeune détective célibataire! Tu aurais souffert de cette réputation... et je n'aurais pas pu t'élever comme il le fallait. Ton père a pu t'offrir tout le bonheur qu'il te fallait. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître! Si j'avais su plus tôt que mon fils était un petit garçon aussi fantastique... je t'aurais rencontré bien avant! Il n'y a pas une année où je n'ai pas pensé à toi! Tu étais là, dans mon cœur... comme ton père.**_

_**-Maman... déclare Thomas, les larmes aux yeux de voir enfin sa mère.**_

_**-Oh! Comme c'est touchant! Les retrouvailles et les adieux d'une mère et son fils! Peut-être que notre cher Basil veut ajouter quelque chose? » déclare Ratigan en bousculant violemment Basil. **_

_**Le détective tombe à genoux près d'Olivia. Il fusille Ratigan du regard et réplique: **_

_**« Exactement! Thomas, ne soit pas en colère contre ta mère. Comme moi, elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. C'est pour respecter son choix que je ne t'ai jamais dit qui elle était. Mais, si j'avais écouter mon cœur, je te l'aurais dit. Olivia, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'annonçais que tu devenais détective. Si je t'ai dit que c'était de la folie, ce n'est pas parce que je croyais que tu étais faible. C'est parce que je connais ton talent et je craignais que tu deviennes meilleure que moi. Tu es une très grande détective et j'ai toujours admiré ton courage. » **_

_**Olivia le regarde avec étonnement puis lui sourie avec tendresse. Elle est heureuse de s'être tromper sur le compte de Basil. Ratigan relève soudain Basil en déclarant: **_

_**« Oh, c'est adorable! Maintenant, on doit y aller! On vient de perdre 15 minutes. » **_

_**Mais Basil n'est pas de cet avis. Il n'a pas finit de dire ce qu'il ressent à Olivia! Il mort violemment la main de Ratigan et lui écrase le pied. Sous la douleur, le rat le libère, laissant Basil libre de ses mouvements. Le détective se remet vite à genoux et embrasse Olivia sur les lèvres. La jeune femme, d'abord étonnée, finit par se laisser faire. Sous les regards étonnés de Dawson, Ratigan et des sbires de ce dernier, les deux amoureux s'embrassent avec passion. Thomas, au lieu d'être écœuré comme beaucoup d'enfants de son âge, est heureux de voir enfin ses parents ensemble. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Basil dit doucement: **_

_**« Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer, Miss Flaversham.**_

_**-Appelle-moi Olivia, Basil. Je t'ai toujours aimer. » dit la jeune femme en souriant et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Basil. **_

_**Dawson se met à sourire, amusé. Il n'aurait jamais crut que Olivia et Basil soient amoureux. Ratigan lève les yeux au ciel et relève violemment son ennemi. **_

_**« C'est bon, Roméo! Tu as retrouvé ta Juliette et tu l'aimes! Maintenant, on doit y aller. Emmenez-le! » ordonne-t-il. **_

_**Deux voyous arrivent et emmènent Basil avec eux. Le détective tente de se libérer, sans succès. Thomas frappe sur la vitre pour appeler son père puis fusille Ratigan du regard. Le rat observe Basil jusqu'à ce qu'il soit embarqué dans le dirigeable. Ensuite, les sbires vont enfiler les uniformes que Fidget a voler dans le magasin de jouets et montent sur le dos de Félicia. Une fois qu'il s'est occupé du détective, Ratigan se retourne vers Olivia et Dawson qui le fusillent du regard. Avec un grand sourire, il déclare: **_

_**« Au faites, très chers! Vous allez tester ma nouvelle machine à tuer! » **_

_**En effet, tout autour d'Olivia et Dawson, des armes ont été reliés par des cornes, toutes reliées à la barre en métal de la tapette à souris. Les deux détectives ont une impression de ''déjà vu''. Ce piège ressemble en tout point à celui que Ratigan avait utilisé il y a 21ans pour essayer d'éliminer Basil. Cependant, le détective avait trouvé le moyen de dérégler le piège, ce qui les a sauver d'une mort certaine, lente et atrocement douloureuse. La seule différence est qu'il n'y a pas de phonographe. Celui-ci a été remplacé par un minuteur. Ratigan se penche vers ses prisonniers et déclare: **_

_**« Je l'ai légèrement modifiée! Je vais vous expliquer comment elle marche! Voyez, ce minuteur est relié à un ingénieux mécanisme. Lorsque le minuteur sera à 15, il libère la boule de métal, elle va rouler jusqu'à vous et là... la tapette vous écrase, le pistolet vous fait un joli trou dans la tête, la flèche vous transperce, la hache vous coupe en deux et pour finir... l'enclume vous réduit en bouillit! Et ainsi s'achève la très courte carrière de Olivia Flaversham!**_

_**-Démon! hurle Dawson.**_

_**-Scélérat! Monstre! vocifère Olivia. **_

_**-Je sais! » **_

_**Ratigan sourit puis se rapproche d'Olivia et lui caresse doucement la joue. La jeune femme grimace et repousse le rat de son mieux. D'un air moqueur, Ratigan ajoute: **_

_**« Oh, j'aurais tellement voulut voir votre fin avec Basil... mais vos bavardages nous ont fait perdre 15 minutes... et j'ai un rendez-vous très important à... Buckimgam Palace! **_

_**-Buckimgam? s'étonne Olivia.**_

_**-Oh! N'oubliez surtout pas de faire un sourire à l'appareil photos! J'aimerais avoir un souvenir! » conclut-il en riant. **_

_**Il met le minuteur en marche et, finalement, il part avec Basil et les autres. Dawson et Olivia se regardent puis le vieux docteur demande: **_

_**« À ton avis, Olivia, qu'a-t-il voulut dire par ''Un rendez-vous à Buckimgam Palace''?**_

_**-OH! Ô ciel! J'ai compris! Il veut se débarrasser de la Reine et gouverner le Royaume des Souris! Comme il y a 21ans!**_

_**-Il a encore ce plan en tête?**_

_**-Et Basil va l'aider à approcher la Reine! Voilà pourquoi Ratigan ne l'a pas tué!**_

_**-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?**_

_**-On a 15 minutes avant que la machine infernale ne se déclenche! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'échapper! Et vite! » s'exclame Olivia.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_****_

_**À Buckimgam**_

_**Palace, la Reine se prépare pour ses 82ans de règne. La vieille dame est certes très âgée, mais elle n'a guère changé en 21ans si ce n'est qu'elle a un peu plus de rides aux coins des yeux. Pendant qu'elle se prépare, les gardes qui surveillent l'entrée de sa chambre se font assommés et remplacés par les faux gardes que sont les sbires de Ratigan. L'un d'eux frappe à la porte. **_

_**« Entrez! répond la gentille Reine.**_

_**-Désolé, votre Majesté. Mais c'est le grand Basil de Baker Street. Il veut vous parler.**_

_**-Oh, ce cher Basil! Faites-le entrer! » déclare la brave monarque. **_

_**Basil, vêtu de ses vêtements de détective, entre sous escorte, la tête basse. La Reine s'approche de lui avec un grand sourire. **_

_**« Mon cher ami! Vous vouliez me parler?**_

_**-Oui... je …. je suis désolé, votre Altesse... » dit-il, la gorge serrée. **_

_**Aussitôt, les gardes s'emparent de la Reine en ricanant et Ratigan entre dans la chambre. La souveraine est à la foie furieuse et effrayée. « Professeur Ratigan? Vous êtes vivant?**_

_**-En effet, oui. Et désormais, je suis le nouveau roi! Merci pour ton aide, mon cher Basil. » ricane le rat en tapotant l'épaule de Basil.**_

_**Le détective ne dit rien. La Reine le regarde étonnée. « Basil? Comment avez-vous pût...?**_

_**-Il détient mon fils... » répond Basil, la tête basse. **_

_**La Reine est choquée puis Ratigan ordonne: « Emmenez-la! C'est que ma petite Félicia commence à avoir faim. » **_

_**Les faux gardes emmènent la Reine et Basil tombe à genoux et éclate en sanglots tellement il a honte. Ratigan se contente de ricaner.**_

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le repère de Ratigan, Olivia et Dawson cherchent un moyen de s'échapper. Dans sa bouteille, Thomas tente de trouver une façon de libérer ses amis et de s'échapper de sa prison de verre mais il n'a pas assez de forces dans les bras pour enlever le bouchon. Il n'a que son cerveau pour l'aider, comme Olivia et Dawson. Il ne leur reste plus qu'une minute avant que la machine infernale ne se déclenche. Olivia ne trouve rien qui semble pouvoir les aider et ce n'est pas Dawson, qui panique et qui est au bord de la crise de nerf, qui va l'aider. Soudain, Thomas s'exclame: « Maman! Il faut que vous déclenchiez le piège maintenant! Tout de suite! » D'abord étonnée, Olivia réfléchit puis se met à sourire. Elle déclare avec le même ton que Basil, 21ans plus tôt: « Mais oui! C'est ça! Oui! Nous devons déclencher le piège maintenant!**_

_**-Olivia! Tu es folle! Tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi! » hurle Dawson, complètement affolé. Au même moment, le minuteur atteint 15 et la boule de métal est libérée dans la gouttière qui va la conduire jusqu'aux prisonniers. Alors que le vieux docteur est au bord de la crise cardiaque tellement il a peur, Olivia fait de rapides calculs et finit par déclarer: « Okay! Dawson! Lorsque je vous le dirais, déclenchons le mécanisme du piège!**_

_**-QUOI? Pourquoi? demande-t-il, effrayé.**_

_**-Vous êtes prêt, Dawson? Attention!... Maintenant! » Malgré sa peur, Dawson obéit. La boule bloque la barre du piège qui se brise à cause du choc, un des morceaux va frapper le pistolet qui est détourné vers la flèche, celle-ci est détournée à son tour et va libérer la hache, celle-ci atterrit juste entre les deux souris et les libère puis l'enclume s'écrase sur le sol sans faire de blessés. La vibration causées par la chute de l'enclume sont suffisante pour ouvrir la bouteille prison de Thomas. Olivia remet rapidement sa robe bleue, attrape Dawson par l'épaule et récupère son fils. « Merci Dawson! Déclare joyeusement la détective.**_

_**-Et maintenant, on sourit! » s'exclament en chœur la mère et le fils en abordant un énorme sourire. Le flash de l'appareil photos se déclenche à ce moment-là. Ratigan voulait un souvenir, il en aura un! Mais... pas celui qu'il souhaitait!**_

* * *

Désolé, c'est court mais il en faut bien!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pendant ce temps, à Buckimgam Palace, tous attendent l'arrivée de la Reine. À la surprise générale, Basil le détective arrive, la tête basse. **_

_**« Chers sujets, nous sommes ici pour célébrer les 82ans de règne de notre bonne reine! Mais... celle-ci vient de tomber gravement malade... elle m'a demandé de vous présentez... le... le nouveau roi... j'ai nommé... le ….. le Professeur Ratigan... » dit-il, bégayant et la gorge serrée. **_

_**Ratigan fait alors son entrée, vêtu d'atours royaux. Tous les sujets sont effrayés car on le croyait mort depuis 21ans. **_

_**« Merci, mon cher Basil. ricane le rat. En tant que nouveau souverain, je compte faire quelles suggestions. » **_

_**Aussitôt, il déroule une énorme liste et commence à la lire. Chacun de ses mots soulèvent le cœur de Basil. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Cependant, aux quais, la petite troupe de détectives rejoint Toby qui les attendait.

« Un complot se prépare, Toby! Notre Reine et Basil sont en danger mortel! » déclare Olivia.

Le chien se met à grogner et laisse ses petits maîtres montés sur son dos. Au triple galop, le basset hound s'élance dans les rues et ne s'arrête qu'une fois à Buckimgam Palace. Ses petits passagers descendent de son dos et entrent en courant dans le palais. Au détour d'un couloir, ils voient Fidget qui s'apprête à donner la Reine à la grosse Félicia. Dawson et Olivia réussirent à récupérer la Reine avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la gueule de l'énorme chatte. Au même moment, Toby se lance à la poursuite de Félicia. Effrayée, l'imposant féline s'enfuit dans les rues, poursuivit par son ennemi de toujours.

La petite troupe et la Reine ligotent Fidget et se rendent discrètement dans la salle du trône où Ratigan continu à instaurer sa nouvelle loi. Les plus courageux protestent devant ses lois ignobles ce qui a le don de mettre le scélérat dans une colère noire.

« Peut-être que certains n'ont pas bien compris? Je détiens le pouvoir! C'est moi qui commande! Ceci est mon royaume! » ricane le scélérat.

Basil se tait mais il ne peut en supporter d'avantage. Afin d'éviter de pleurer et de hurler sa colère, il tourne la tête et regarde derrière lui. Oh! Surprise! Thomas et Olivia sont là, sains et saufs, avec la Reine et Dawson, en train de ligoter les gardes de Ratigan. Alors que le détective se remet de son émotion, voilà son ennemi lui tape sur l'épaule.

« Pardon? demande Basil en se retournant.

_**-C'était le souhait de son Altesse que je sois roi? N'est-ce pas? déclare Ratigan.**_

_**-Oh! Oui, son vœu le plus cher... envoyé de Lucifer! » hurle le détective furieux. **_

_**Ratigan est figé sur place; il n'avait pas prévu que Basil se révolte. Mais maintenant que Olivia et Thomas sont sains et sauf, Basil peut enfin avouer la vérité! **_

_**« Vous n'êtes pas le nouveau Roi! La Reine ne l'a jamais souhaiter!**_

_**-Très drôle! **Arrête tes bêtises, Basil!** murmure le voyou, un peu déboussolé. **_

_**-Sale imposteur! Voyou! Scélérat! Vous êtes prêt à ourdir les plans les plus diaboliques! Prêt à commettre les pires vilénies! Oui, Professeur! Vous n'êtes qu'un fétide**** Rattus Norvegicus! Plus communément appeler...**_

_**-PAS ÇA! Tais-toi! hurle le rat en attrapant son ennemi à la gorge, ce qui coupe net la déclaration de Basil. **_

_**-UN RAT D'ÉGOUT! » crient en chœur Olivia et Thomas en surgissant de derrière le rideau. **_

_**Ratigan réagit comme si on lui plantait un couteau dans le dos et lâche Basil qui commençait à étouffer. **_

_**« Arrêtez cet infâme crapule! » ordonne Olivia. **_

_**Les deux détectives, Dawson, la Reine, Flaversham qui était dans la salle se jettent sur l'énorme rat tandis que les sujets se battent avec les sous-fifres du scélérat. Thomas, lui, est resté en arrière avec Fidget et les autres prisonniers. À force de bouger, la chauve-souris parvient à se détacher et attrape violemment Thomas, plaquant une main sur la bouche du garçonnet pour l'empêcher de crier. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Malgré ses cinq adversaires, Ratigan réussit à se libérer de leur emprise. Un sifflement résonne et Fidget apparaît au balcon, Thomas retenu prisonnier entre ses ailes. Profitant de cette occasion en or, Ratigan les rejoint. Basil, Olivia et les autres se lancent à sa poursuite lorsque:

« N'avancez pas! Ou je le tue sans hésité! » menace le rat en tenant Thomas par son col de chemise.

Les parents du garçonnet, terrifiés à l'idée de perdre leur enfant, laissent le forban s'éloigner. Mais Ratigan emmène Thomas avec lui et il est hors de question de le laisser entre les griffes du rat. Accompagnés par Dawson et Flaversham, les détectives se lancent à la poursuite de leur ennemi. Celui-ci s'enfuit avec son otage et son dernier sbire grâce à son dirigeable. En voyant les centaines de ballons multicolores qui bordent les grilles de Buckimgam Palace, les deux détectives ont une idée.

« Vous deux! Regroupez les ballons! » ordonnent-ils en chœur à Dawson et Flaversham.

Main dans la main, le couple se saisit du drapeau anglais qui a été hisser pour l'occasion.

* * *

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic! Je compte encore faire un VRAI chapitre et un épilogue dans lequel il y aura les toutes premières lignes de ma prochaine fic, "Basil, détective privé 3: Triplettes égal trois fois plus de problèmes!"

Pour voir la bande-annonce, il suffit d'aller sur mon site YouTube!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre de ma fic! j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Il y a encore un épilogue et c'est finit!

* * *

**_

Dans le dirigeable de Ratigan, Thomas refuse de rester tranquille!

Attendez un peu! Vous allez voir! Mon papa et ma maman sont plus fort que vous! Vous finirez vos jours en prison! Ce n'est un rat d'égout VIEUX, MOCHE ET GROS comme vous qui va leur faire peur! déclare le gamin en tirant la queue de son ennemi.

L'horrible individu est irrité par les propos de l'enfant. D'un geste violent, il le bouscule et hurle:

Vas-tu t'assoir et te taire avant que je ne me fâche, espèce de petit BÂTARD!

Le petit bonhomme le fusille du regard. Il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça car il est un enfant né hors-mariage. Ses parents ne sont pas mariés donc certains l'appelle bâtard! Et Thomas a horreur de ça!

Alors que les deux ennemis se fusillent du regard, Fidget se met à bégayer:

Re... regardez... patron...

Ratigan se retourne et voit un dirigeable de fortune qui se dresse devant eux, Basil, Olivia, Dawson et Flaversham à son bord. Thomas est bien content de les voir mais Ratigan n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner. D'un geste brusque, il fait tourner son dirigeable, espérant les semer. Mais les détectives se lancent à sa poursuite et une véritable course aérienne commence entre les deux engins. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, Fidget en a assez de pédaler pour faire avancer l'engin. Il saute dans la nacelle et déclare en pointant Thomas:

_**Il va falloir lâcher du lest!**_

_**Oh! Tu souhaites que nous lâchions du lest? Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon cher Fidget! » répond Ratigan. **_

_**Mais au lieu de jeter Thomas par dessus-bord, le rat attrape Fidget par les oreilles et l'éjecte du dirigeable avant de prendre la place de la chauve-souris pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Cependant, ceux-ci les ont rattraper. Comme ils sont suffisamment prêt, Olivia et Basil se lancent à l'abordage du dirigeable. Ratigan est tellement absorbé par ses ennemis qu'il ne regarde pas où il va. Soudain, Thomas se met à crier et les adultes comprennent rapidement pourquoi: ils foncent droit sur Big Ben. Incapables de s'arrêter, il passent au travers de l'horloge et atterrissent dans les engrenages. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Un peu sonné, Basil remarque que le choc a été trop violent pour Olivia. La jeune femme est inconsciente à côté de lui. Le détective est tellement inquiet pour sa bien-aimée qu'il ne remarque pas l'énorme silhouette derrière lui.

C'est Ratigan!

Thomas bloqué dans son bras puissant, il s'apprête à frapper son ennemi par derrière. Mais le gamin gigote tellement qu'il réussit à se dégager la bouche et crie:

Papa! Attention!

_**Le détective a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le rat lui donner un grand coup d'un revers de main. Il manque tomber dans les entrailles de la tour avec Olivia mais il réussit à se raccrocher à un engrenage tout en retenant sa dulcinée. Il se hisse tant bien que mal sur l'engrenage, place la jeune femme sur ses épaules et lui noue les mains avec sa cravate pour pouvoir la tenir tout en étant libre de ses mouvements. Il a à peine le temps de faire ça que Ratigan s'apprête à le frapper une nouvelle fois. Mais Thomas, pour protéger ses parents, mord la main du scélérat. À cause de la douleur, celui-ci ne fait plus attention à Basil qui en profite pour coincer sa cape dans les engrenages. À moitié étranglé, le bandit lâche le petit garçon mais lui donne un grand coup de pied. Sous la puissance du coup, le petit est propulsé et atterrit sur un autre engrenage en contre-bas. **_

_**Alors qu'il reprend ses esprits, il remarque qu'il risque de se faire écraser entre les rouages d'un instant à l'autre. Ni une ni deux, Basil se lance à sa rescousse. Il s'accroche à une chaine qui passe non-loin de son fils et le récupère juste avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser. Ratigan voit alors ses ennemis qui s'enfuient. **__**Pris d'une sorte de rage folle, il déchire sa cape et se lance à leur poursuite. Le père et le fils se retrouvent bloqués au sommet de Big Ben, Ratigan à leurs trousses. Dawson et Flaversham se dirigent tant bien que mal vers eux sous la pluie battante qui s'est soudain mise à tomber. Basil leur tend Olivia, toujours inconsciente, et Flaversham tente de la récupérer. Mais voilà Ratigan qui surgit d'un seul coup et se jette sur le détective. Les deux ennemis tombent du toit mais, par chance, Basil a réussit à envoyer Olivia à Flaversham qui la remonte sur leur dirigeable de fortune. En voyant son père en danger, Thomas saute du toit afin d'aller l'aider. Les trois rongeurs atterrissent sur les énormes aiguilles de Big Ben. Le moindre faux pas et Basil et son fils tombent. **_

_**Papa! Regarde! s'exclame le garçonnet. **_

_**Leurs amis dirigent tant bien que mal le dirigeable vers eux afin de les sauver. Mais Ratigan surgit derrière eux et attrape Basil à la gorge. Le détective réussit à lui échapper mais le rat l'attaque à grands coups de griffes. Le père de Thomas a le torse en sang, une grosse balafre sur le visage, une horrible douleur au bras droit et une autre blessure profonde dans le dos. Son fils, qui refuse de le voir mourir, se jette sur Ratigan et lui tire les oreilles. Le scélérat tente de se débarrasser de ce microbe envahissant tout en donnant un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Basil. **_

_**La souris, à cause du choc, perd l'équilibre et tombe. Mais par chance, Dawson le rattrape et le hisse sur le dirigeable. La première chose que le détective remarque, c'est que Olivia est toujours inconsciente. Il la prend dans ses bras et déclare en l'embrassant sur les lèvres: « Je t'en prie, Olivia... Réveille-toi... »**_

_**Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux. **_

_**« Basil... » dit-elle doucement. **_

_**L**__**e détective la sert fort dans ses bras lorsque soudain, il se rappelle que Thomas se bat encore avec Ratigan. **_

_**Le rat réussit à frapper le petit qui fait un vol plané jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre une des pointes des aiguilles. Alors qu'il reprend ses esprits, il voit Ratigan qui se rapproche, bien décidé à en finir avec lui. Tout en gardant son calme, l'enfant cherche tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à échapper à son agresseur. Il voit alors qu'une des chaînes du mécanisme sort par le trou que le dirigeable de Ratigan a fait en frappant la tour. Il l'attrape, la jette dans les jambes du rat qui s'empêtre dedans et il déclenche le mécanisme. En quelques secondes, Ratigan se retrouve happé dans les engrenages. **_

_**Le petit Thomas de Baker Street lance alors un grand sourire à ses parents qui le félicitent à grands cris. **_

_**« Bravo Thomas! Épatant! Fantastique! » les compliments fusent autant que la pluie sur le visage des souris.**_

_**Mais soudain, Ratigan ressurgit! D'une main, il tient fermement le verre de l'horloge et, de l'autre, il frappe violemment Thomas. À cause de la force du coup et de la pluie qui a rendu les aiguilles glissantes, l'enfant perd l'équilibre et tombe dans un cri d'effroi. **_

_**Sous le regard impuissant de ses parents, le petit détective tombe de Big Ben et disparaître dans la brume qui recouvre désormais la ville de Londres. Le machiavélique Ratigan pousse alors un ricanement victorieux mais le verre coupe sa main, le forçant à lâcher prise, et le voilà qui disparaît dans les engrenages. Un horrible cri retentit puis soudain... plus rien! Le silence complet! Les détectives voient soudain un morceau des vêtements de Ratigan qui s'envole dans le vent et la chaîne sur laquelle il était empêtrer, couverte de sang. Il a été broyé par les engrenages! En 21ans, cela fait deux fois que Big Ben débarrasse Londres de ce monstre! Et cette fois, pour toujours! **_

_**

* * *

**_

À peine consolés par cet événement, Basil et Olivia se serrent l'un contre l'autre afin d'apaiser leur chagrin.

_**Soudain, un aboiement familier retentit. En contre-bas, Toby les appelle au niveau d'une des fenêtres de Big Ben. Après s'être débarrasser de Félicia, le chien a rejoint ses petits maîtres à l'horloge. Sur sa truffe, il tient... Thomas! **_

_**Il a réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe plus bas et qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. C'est une explosion de joie chez les parents et les amis du garçonnet. Ils se posent rapidement au pied de Big Ben où Toby les rejoint en faisant attention au petit bonhomme inconscient sur sa truffe.**_

_**« Bon garçon, Toby! dit Basil en félicitant son ami à quatre pattes.**_

_**-Tu es un vrai héros! » félicite Olivia. **_

_**Le basset hound se baisse pour que ses petits maîtres puissent prendre Thomas. Basil le prend dans ses bras et le berce doucement en fredonnant une berceuse. Lentement, le petit reprend connaissance. Un peu sonné, il voit ses deux parents côte à côte et leur lance un grand sourire.**_

_**« Papa... Maman... » dit-il doucement. **_

_**Olivia rejoint son fils et le détective qu'elle a choisit pour être l'homme de sa vie. La petite famille enfin réunie s'accorde un moment de répit sous les acclamations de la foule qui s'est pressé au pied de Big Ben.**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Quelques semaines ont passées. L'appartement de Baker Street a été remis à neuf et Mme Judson, après s'être inquiétée pendant trois jours, est heureuse d'avoir retrouver ses chers Basil et Thomas de Baker Street. **_

_**Ce n'est pas tout! Quelques jours après la bataille contre Ratigan, Basil et Olivia ont décidés de ne plus être concurrents. Les détectives ont même reçut le surnom des ''Baker Street''. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'ils se sont mariés! Comme tout le monde sait que la jeune femme est la mère du petit Baker Street, et aussi parce que les deux jeunes gens sont amoureux, il serait ridicule que les jeunes parents ne s'unissent pas pour le meilleur et pour le pire, même si le pire semble passé. **_

_**Et Thomas, en plus d'avoir retrouvé son père, a gagné une maman et une compagne pour son papa. Il était déjà heureux avant, maintenant il est comblé! Il a tous ce qu'un enfant peut souhaiter: une maison, une famille, des amis, plus aucun ennemis dangereux et déjà une promesse d'avenir en tant que détective. **__**Malgré son jeune âge, Thomas se trouve être doté d'un Q.I. de 180, comme son père! Devant ce sérieux avantage, le petit a quitté l'école pour se consacrer uniquement à son futur métier de détective privé!**_

_**Tout va pour le mieux à Baker Street! Thomas est devenu détective, comme ses parents, Basil et Olivia se sont mariés, Dawson est tombé amoureux et Olivia va bientôt avoir un nouveau bébé. **_

_**Hélas, la vie n'est jamais vraiment rose. Ratigan est certes mort mais un nouveau criminel a pris sa relève. Ou plutôt une criminelle! **_

_**La Comtesse Irène de Lorraine!**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Pour la suite, il faut lire ma prochaine fiction: ''Basil, détective privé 3 – Triplettes égal trois fois plus de problèmes!''**_


End file.
